


日環篇 ─ 彼岸之蝶

by Mayumi122



Series: 【黒バス】刀與主 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Death, Gen, Katana, Sengoku Jidai, Touken Danshi - Freeform, Touken Ranbu Paro, Tsukumogami, とうらぶパロ, 刀剣乱舞 - Freeform, 戦国時代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: 海常的主君驟逝，在消息快要壓不住時桐皇的今吉翔一主動上門提供援助，以避免海常遭到改易沒收的命運，同時為了與海常建交而將桐皇刀工的頂尖作品贈予海常名將 ‧ 黃瀨涼太。另一方面，本丸新的付喪神 ‧ 青峰大輝顯現，但他似乎對洛山的刀們產生了誤解.....？
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: 【黒バス】刀與主 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. 開端

**_天正年間_** **_海常國_**

_海常府內一片愁雲慘霧，大名們武士們各個面色凝重，服侍的仕女們更是掩著臉低聲哭泣。_

_「武内殿下才_ _31_ _歲，連子嗣都沒有，而且也沒有指定繼承人_ _….._ _」武士笠松幸男低聲道，沉痛地將臉埋在了手掌中。_

_根據當時的規定，若家主逝世前沒有指定繼承人的話，領地與居城將會被沒收。連帶的，旗下的家臣們、武士們的身分也會一併被剝奪。_

_幾個時辰前，海常國的領主武內氏在出席拜見將軍的例會回程的路上遭人暗殺。消息很快就由密探悄悄送回了海常國內，由於領主年輕且膝下無子，更沒有指定繼承人一事，若消息傳出去的話海常馬上就會遭到改易。就算捏造一份繼承書也來不及了，知道消息的武士們全都落入了失去領主的悲痛與即將被剝奪領地的悲戚氛圍中。_

_「笠松閣下，」一名有著圓眼睛的武士走了進來，對笠松抱拳行禮後大聲說道：「有人要找您。」_

_「也不看看現在什麼狀況，現在是待客的時機嗎？」笠松不悅的說道：「跟對方說我很忙，改日再訪。還有你聲音太大了，早川！」_

_「對不起！」早川的聲音小了一些，圓圓的臉上寫滿了為難：「但是對方是桐皇國的今吉翔一閣下，他說要特地為武內大人的事上門弔唁_ _….._ _」_

_大廳裡一片死寂。_

_「閣下，需要我馬上殺了他滅口嗎？」海常身手最好且最英俊的武士黃瀨涼太很快反應過來，立刻將手放在自己的刀上向笠松請示。_

_「太衝動了，笨蛋。」笠松罵道，伸手揉著自己的太陽穴：「可惡，他到底是從哪裡得到消息的_ _…_ _？」_

_「笠松閣下，怎麼辦？」_

_眾人全都拿不定主意，只能望著他們的指揮官笠松。笠松嘆氣：「讓他進來，看看桐皇想玩些什麼把戲。其他人暫時迴避吧。黃瀨，你留下來。」_

_其他人行禮後退出了大廳。幾秒之後，早川領著一個細長眼睛的人走了進來。_

_「在下是桐皇國的今吉翔一，」那人說著行禮致意：「請容許我代表桐皇向海常致上最深的弔唁之意呀，並祈求武內大人在天之靈能得到安息。」_

_笠松簡單的點點頭。_

_「事不宜遲，我想我還是說明我主要的來意吧。」今吉的眼鏡似乎閃過了一道光：「眾所周知，根據繼承規定，如果領主沒有子嗣且沒有繼承人的話，領地將會被收回、家臣也會被解散吧？」_

_果然來這套啊_ _…._ _笠松和黃瀨暗想，但接下來今吉的話卻大大出乎他們的意料。_

_「根據桐皇所知道的消息，海常現在正面臨了被收回領地的危機呀。為了增進桐皇和海常的情誼，也希望海常能夠穩定繁榮昌盛，恕在下斗膽提出一個兩全其美的解決方法_ _……_ _」_

_笠松和黃瀨仔細聽著，兩人不禁難以置信地瞪大了眼睛_ _…………….._

_* * *_

_「這是趁人之危！閣下！」確認今吉完全離開到聽不見的地方後，黃瀨氣急敗壞地大喊。_

_「西邊有洛山秀德，東邊有誠凜陽泉，只是個貿易小國的桐皇如果不找海常聯手的話很容易被幹掉，」笠松冷靜的分析著各國情勢：「海常屬於大國，周邊小國想要拉攏關係無可厚非。」_

_「可是_ _…._ _」黃瀨還想再說，但看到笠松悲傷的眼神之後硬生生的將話收了回去。「我們別無選擇，黃瀨。現在擺在我們面前的只有兩個選擇，一個是任由桐皇將我們的消息公諸於世，然後等著將軍來沒收我們的領地、剝奪我們的身分_ _….._ _」笠松說著，咬緊了牙根：「一個就是照今吉說的，趕緊將武內大人的弟弟源太召回來，讓他以大人的養子身分向將軍提出繼承人的申請，直到通過之後再正式發布大人的死訊_ _….._ _你有什麼不滿嗎？還是說，你甘心看著武內大人辛苦建立的海常就要這樣付諸流水？」_

_黃瀨咬著牙，不甘心的眼淚在眼眶裡打轉。_

_笠松嘆氣，對一旁的早川說道：「把今吉閣下請進來，就說我們同意他的提案了。」_

_早川用手臂抹抹臉，傷心的望了黃瀨一眼後深吸口氣，昂首闊步的走了出去。_

_「事實上我跟源源大人接觸過幾次，他會是個明理的主君。放心吧。」笠松低聲道。_

_「我不擔心源源啦！我也見過他好幾次了。」黃瀨抹抹眼睛，漂亮的眼裡仍有不甘：「只是一想到我們被桐皇抓住把柄玩弄就覺得很不甘心_ _…._ _」_

_「這就是外交策略，並不是只要會打仗就能得天下啊，黃瀨。」_

_「我知道啦_ _……_ _」_

_談話間，今吉又再次走了進來，這次手上拿著一把刀。_

_「很高興從今以後海常與桐皇能成為盟友了呀。」今吉笑咪咪的說道：「為了表示桐皇的善意，這把由桐皇派刀工製作的代表作品就由在下贈予海常國第一武士，黃瀨閣下。」_

_「咦？我嗎？」被指名的黃瀨驚訝的說道。_

_今吉微微屈膝，雙手呈上了那把以青色刀鞘包覆的太刀。_

_黃瀨望向笠松，看到對方點點頭後才走到今吉的面前，接過了那把沉甸甸的太刀。_

_「眾所皆知，桐皇派的刀以實用性聞名，」在黃瀨賞玩著那把刀身比普通刀還要長的太刀時，今吉解釋道：「我以桐皇國的名義保證，全天下找不到比這更好的刀了。非常適合現今屈指可數的優秀武將黃瀨閣下。」_

_「您過獎了。」黃瀨淡淡地說著，緩緩地將刀從刀鞘裡抽了出來。一看到刀身，就連不遠處的笠松也忍不住倒吸了一口氣。_

_剛烈、尖銳、敏捷。這是這把刀給人的第一印象，而且就像今吉所描述的一樣比起觀賞更適合用在實戰中。黃瀨屏息著凝視著這把新刀，剛剛對桐皇的不滿頓時減少許多。_

_「謝謝。」黃瀨最後開口道，今吉愉快的點頭：「很高興這把刀能讓黃瀨閣下滿意。那麼未來就請海常多多關照了呀。」_

_「彼此彼此。」笠松說著，派人送今吉出去。_

「以上，就是今天的本丸歷史講習會。大家有什麼問題嗎？」中村推了下眼鏡，環視著房間問道。

「我有問題。」森山舉起了手：「關於海常國的武內夫人，就是後來繼位的武內源太‧『源源』的嫂子，既然是遺孀的話也算是人妻吧！而且武內將軍去世的時候她才23歲，根據紀錄來看正是妙齡──」

「還有誰有問題？」中村打斷森山的話後繼續問道。「沒有的話散會。」

高尾呼嚕呼嚕的喝了一口茶，用袖子抹抹嘴巴後朝坐在他旁邊正在收拾資料的樋口問道：「我們的近侍大人沒出席嗎？」

「兄弟嗎？」樋口偏著頭想了下：「對了，今天早上兄弟陪著主人去鍛刀坊了。小刀匠說大概等四小時就會知道結果了，兄弟應該是趁這段時間去休息了吧。」

「四小時？看來這次顯現的會是名刀啊！」高尾又稀哩呼嚕的喝了一口茶：「時間也差不多了，該去叫黛君下來了，他這時候應該都會坐在屋瓦上看書吧！」

「啊啊，真是的，告訴過兄弟很多次老是待在那個地方看書的話皮膚會曬傷的….咦？這不是櫻井君嗎？主人找我們？」

正如他們兩人所料，本丸的近侍兼第一部隊隊長‧黛千尋，此時正半倚在屋頂上的煙囪旁，一本半敞的書放在屈起的膝上，而伸的長長的另一隻腳則是在屋簷邊緣晃盪著。對於在戶外看書來說，今天的天氣宜人而舒適，微風輕拂，春風拂面，晚上乾脆也睡在這裡算了….正這麼想著的黛，毫不掩飾地打了一個哈欠，瞇起眼睛將書翻過了一頁。

下方隱隱約約傳來了一些喧鬧聲，推測大概是本丸歷史講習會結束而未加理會的黛，將書籤夾進書裡闔上書之後伸了個懶腰，正想著要不要直接拿身上的披風蓋著直接在這裡睡一覺時，有兩個人輕巧的躍上了屋頂，佇立在他旁邊低頭看著他。從那身和他相似的深灰色西裝以及一襲隨風擺動的黑色狩衣來看，大概是抓到他在這裡偷懶了，說起來好像還沒向主人報告鍛刀的結果呢！黛捶捶自己的脖子，撐著手打算起身：「我馬上下去──」

但黛萬萬沒想到，面前那個穿著黑色狩衣的人，突然從袖子裡拉出一個大布袋，一邊說著**「抓到你了」**，一邊和另一個人齊心協力的將大布袋套在他頭上。黛吃驚的還來不及說任何話，就感到腳下突然一滑，整個人就這樣被裝進布袋裡去了。

「…………」

他已經放棄了掙扎──反正在這兩人面前無論如何掙扎都無濟於事──但當他重新從布袋裡走出來，發現自己被帶到馬廄而不是審神者的辦公室時，他著實愣了一下。

「高尾，這次玩笑開得太過分了。」

無視了黛警告的低音，高尾卻像是在警戒著什麼似的，小心翼翼的將頭探出門口左右檢查，確定沒有人之後才輕輕關上了門，直接一屁股坐到關馬的柵欄上。而另一邊的樋口同樣也面帶緊張，他看著黛的表情就好像他是隨時會爆炸的未爆彈似的。

「幹嘛，你們兩個….」黛拍拍自己身上的灰塵，順便將一隻目不轉睛的盯著他披風上的流蘇、流著口水不斷朝他靠近的馬推到一旁：「有話要說的話也不需要──」

「黛千尋，」高尾罕見地直呼他的全名，面色嚴肅：「站好，我們兩個奉審神者之命要來審問你。」

「啥？審問我？在這種地方？」

「接下來的問題，你只能用『有』和『沒有』，以及『是』和『不是』來回答。」高尾無視了他的疑問，沉下聲音說道。

「慢著，你說你和兄弟要審問我……兄弟，發生了什麼事？」黛轉頭望向樋口尋求協助，卻看見樋口搖了搖頭：「兄弟，請你配合。」

壓下滿腔疑問，黛只好聳聳肩。高尾那雙烏黑的眼睛盯著他，讓他有一瞬間產生了自己被一隻獵鷹盯著的錯覺，但這種錯覺馬上就被高尾的聲音打斷：「首先，是關於你的前主赤司征十郎大人──」

「拒答。」

「──殺過的人，請問你還記不記得？」高尾無視了黛的秒答，面不改色地把問題問完，但是就如同往常，一聽到赤司的名字黛立刻就像是踩到地雷一樣發怒了。他氣呼呼的高聲道：「那傢伙殺過的人姓啥名誰我怎麼可能會去記啊，再說跟我有什麼關係啊？」

「請用『有』和『沒有』，以及『是』和『不是』的句型來回答。」早就預料到黛有此反應的高尾平靜的回答。彷彿是意識到自己失態，黛用力咳了咳之後才低聲答道：「……..不，不記得。」

高尾和樋口對望了一眼，彷彿心照不宣似的點頭。之後，高尾又繼續道：「那麼，你對『黃瀨涼太』這名字有沒有印象？」

摸不清他倆在搞什麼把戲的黛只好老實回答：「只有在本丸的歷史講習會上聽過。」

「很好，最後一個問題。」面前的兩人又交換了一個眼神：「關於赤司征十郎大人殺害黃瀨涼太一事，是否真有其事？」

「我不知道。」

「請用『有』和『沒有』，以及『是』和『不是』的句型來回答。」高尾重複了一次。

「不知道的事情要我怎麼回答啊！」黛的怒氣忍不住又上來了：「你們兩個究竟在玩什麼花樣？鬧夠了吧！」

高尾和樋口又對望了一眼，高尾點點頭之後從柵欄上滑了下來，順帶從旁邊的袋子裡掏出了一個胡蘿蔔塞給了那匹被黛推到一旁而心情鬱卒的馬。

「黛君，你剛剛錯過了鍛刀完成的時機。因為到處都找不到你，所以主人就暫時請櫻井君陪他去鍛刀坊了。」高尾解釋道。

等下，這跟突然審問我沒什麼關係吧！黛壓下了心中的吐槽，簡短的點頭：「那麼這次顯現的付喪神是誰？」

「是海常國的名將，黃瀨涼太大人的愛刀『青峰大輝』。原本是由桐皇國收藏，後來桐皇為了與海常建交便將此刀轉贈給海常的黃瀨涼太大人。」站在一旁的樋口回答。

果然是名刀啊…..黛想著：「然後呢？這跟把我抓來審問有什麼關係？」

「青峰先生一開始見到櫻井君的時候非常高興，畢竟兩人都是桐皇派的刀。但是聽到本丸也有其他派別的刀之後，他就….嗯….變得不太開心。」

看到樋口的眼神難得的左右飄移著，黛心中也明白了七八分：「是聽到有赤司的刀也顯現的原因吧。」

「沒錯。不過不只如此……」高尾乾脆的回答：「他說黃瀨是被赤司大人害死的，但是這跟我們歷史庫的資料不符，可是青峰堅稱是赤司大人害死了黃瀨，他還發誓只要看到赤司大人的刀，他就會當場折斷。」

「兄弟應該也知道，桐皇派的刀素以攻擊力強聞名，他們的刀幾乎都是被製作來應用於實戰中，所以雖然和其他派別的刀相比之下藝術性沒那麼強，但是打擊力可是數一數二的。」

想起了之前和櫻井出陣時，在廚房裡和在戰場上的反差，黛不由得點點頭。

「而『青峰大輝』這把刀正是桐皇派刀工的代表作，主人替他分析之後也確認了這一點──青峰的打擊力是目前顯現的付喪神之中最高的。換句話說，他完全有可能徒手就把你們兩個折斷當場碎刀。」

「所以，在誤會釐清之前，我們兩個最好都先別和青峰先生見面比較好。同時，因為青峰先生的記憶和資料庫有出入，主人便派我們來問問你這件事情。」

「問題是那時候我根本還沒被鍛造出來，這種事我怎麼可能會知道啊……」

再說了，「黛千尋」這把刀被鍛出來之後，就黛的印象而言，他唯一殺過的只有一個人──他的原主人。

「….而且那傢伙早年發生過什麼事，兄弟和高尾應該比我更清楚不是嗎？」

「唔，雖然說赤司大人和我的前主人小真在少年時期是非常好的同伴，但不代表我知道赤司大人做了些什麼事啊！」高尾搔搔頭，順便又從袋子裡掏出一根胡蘿蔔塞到另一匹馬的嘴裡，成功阻止了牠一直想要吃高尾帽子的意圖：「我可是一直躺在綠間家的櫃子裡哦！只有打仗時才會出門….雖然小真後來帶我出門的機會比較多，但是那時候赤司大人已經和小真分道揚鑣了。」

「雖然我是赤司家的刀，但是實際上赤司大人沒有使用過我，而是直接把我賞賜給玲央作為護身刀。」樋口溫和地說道：「而且我並非適用於實戰的刀。雖然我跟著玲央參與了不少軍議，聽說了不少事，但是很少聽赤司大人提到自己的事。赤司大人作重要決斷時，也不會把心中所想告訴別人，而是直接告知別人該怎麼做。所以….對於赤司大人的事，我也不甚了解。」

「說來說去，最了解赤司大人的還是黛君了吧！」

「就說了別老是把我跟那男人相提並論啊！」黛扶著額頭，煩躁的將那隻吃完胡蘿蔔之後又想來啃他披風流蘇的馬用力推開，引得那匹馬氣憤的嘶叫了一聲，轉過身惡狠狠地用屁股撞了他一下，害得黛整個人踉蹌了幾步差點跌到一旁的乾草堆中，但及時被樋口拉住了。

「沒辦法了，既然沒人知道的話，就只能回到那個時代去找尋真相了。」黛嘆了一口氣，拍了拍沾在褲子上的乾草：「我去向主人說明原委，請他允許我們出陣吧。」

「哦！要遠足要遠足！」高尾高興地蹦了起來，但被黛潑了一盆冷水：「是遠征。」

「遠足的話，得請櫻井君做些便當才行了呢！」無視了黛的抗議，高尾開開心心的掰著手指思考便當菜色一邊往門口走去：「泡菜泡菜~」

「聽人說話啊！就說了是遠征不是遠足啊！」黛氣沖沖地跟在高尾後方說道，沒想到高尾突然停下腳步，害得黛一頭直接撞到高尾的那頂帽子。「別突然停下來啊！」

「黛君，請你再鑽進那個大布袋裡吧！我得把你扛到主人的辦公室去！」

「不需要！如果是為了要避開青峰的話我繞路就行了….喂！不要再蓋我布──唔唔唔唔唔！」


	2. 爆發

「這裡是餐廳，大家可以來這邊用餐，當然想要帶回自己房間吃的話也可以。」櫻井指著右手邊一間非常大的食堂道。

「喔。」膚色黝黑的青年漠不關心的回應。櫻井的笑容漸漸僵硬。

「這、這裡是廚房。」櫻井結結巴巴地繼續道，隨後又小聲補上一句：「不過我想青峰君應該不需要來這裡吧。」

青峰大輝毫不掩飾地打了一個呵欠。

「這是書房！」中村抬了下眼鏡，興致勃勃地介紹。

「下一個。」

「這個走廊走到底是露天浴池。」森山滿懷熱情的伸手。「無論是忙完農活或是出陣回來，一場令人舒心的熱水澡──」

「有女人嗎？」青峰打斷他。

「很可惜現在本丸沒有呢，就連我都感到非常遺──」

「那就沒介紹的必要了。」青峰又打了個哈欠。

櫻井、中村和森山面面相覷。在歷史上桐皇和海常交情不淺，審神者特意安排他們三人帶青峰認識本丸也是出於這層考慮。然而出乎他們意料的是青峰對他們的態度非常疏離，甚至可說得上是無禮了。

「怎麼辦啊櫻井君？」森山壓低了聲音小小聲道，努力不讓青峰聽見：「你跟他都是桐皇的刀，快點想想辦法！」

「咦？對不起對不起！雖然同樣是桐皇的刀但青峰君後來送給了海常的黃瀨大人…..」被點名的櫻井連忙慌慌張張的道歉。

「真奇怪，不是都說物似主人形嗎？」中村皺眉，神色困惑：「但是黃瀨大人並不是這麼難相處的人啊！」

「而且一顯現就說要砍洛山的刀，這該怎麼辦啊？」

「放心吧！依黛先生的隱蔽能力，青峰能不能發現他都是問題…..哦？這不是荻原君嗎？怎麼啦？」中村回復了原來的音量招呼著走到他們附近的荻原。

「不好意思打擾你們帶新人介紹本丸了，」荻原望了不遠處在打哈欠的青峰一眼：「我想問問你們有看到黑子嗎？」

「黑子？」桐皇和海常的刀互望了一眼：「沒看到呢！發生什麼事了嗎？」

「說來也不是什麼特別要緊的事，」荻原左右張望，彷彿是希望黑子下一秒會從哪個角落出現似的：「總覺得黑子最近好像有點悶悶不樂──」

「莫非是火神缺乏症嗎？」森山插嘴，但荻原搖搖頭：「不太像呢。不過最近常常聽到黑子半夜會離開房間，問他去哪裡也不說…」

「我們正好要向青峰君介紹道場呢！」櫻井好心的提出建議：「不如就順便去那裏找──咦？」

眾人轉頭，剛剛還在打哈欠的青峰早已不見蹤影。

「老天！」森山率先發出哀號：「我下次再也不要當本丸解說員了！」

「對不起對不起對不起!!!!!!!!」

「肯定還在附近，快去找！」中村說著立刻朝前方的轉角跑過去：「要是讓青峰遇到了洛山的刀可不是鬧著玩的！」

* * *

「嘿、咻！」高尾放下了揹在背後那個沉甸甸的布袋，氣喘吁吁的擦著汗：「黛君，你是對的，根本沒必要蓋你布袋，依你的隱蔽能力青峰根本不會發現你。」

布袋沒有動靜。

「還在生氣嗎？」高尾嘆氣舉手投降：「好啦好啦我道歉，我用一罐泡菜發誓下次絕對不會再蓋你布袋了。」

布袋一動也不動。

「糟糕，該不會悶到沒氣了吧？」高尾連忙解開布袋，「黛君！喂~~~還醒著….…..嗎？」

高尾的動作停住了，他看著布袋裡頭足足十秒鐘之後面無表情地把布袋翻轉過來，一大堆胡蘿蔔如瀑布般傾瀉而下。

他拿起了其中一個胡蘿蔔，發現上面還有馬咬過的痕跡。

「黛君的隱蔽已經進化成偷天換日了嗎？」高尾感嘆，隨後拔高了聲音：「不對問題不在這啦！要是他不小心撞見了青峰君該怎麼辦啊！」

「高尾先生？」

櫻井訝異地看著拿著一根胡蘿蔔哀號的高尾：「您揹著一袋胡蘿蔔做什麼呢？」

「櫻井君，還有森山君….？咦？你們這時候不是應該帶著青峰君介紹本丸嗎？」高尾驚訝望著浩浩蕩蕩的一群人。

「我們在找青峰。」中村一言以蔽之。

「我在找黑子。」荻原回答。

「很好，我要找黛君。我們同行吧。」高尾說著加入了這列隊伍裡。「接下來要去哪？」

* * *

「可惡，也不是這裡嗎？」

青峰用力關上門，這條走廊看起來每間房門都一模一樣，剛剛到底是從哪裡走到這兒來的？

「隨便吧，反正要吃飯時順著香味走就能找到餐廳了。」青峰又打了個哈欠，一眼便看見不遠處的天花板有個往上開啟的活板門。他大喜過望，跑過去後往上一躍，門很容易就被他推開了。

「太好啦，有地方休息了！」青峰伸手抓住門框輕輕一跳，不費吹灰之力就爬了上去。爬了幾階梯子後，本丸全景在他面前展開。

「原來是通往屋頂的密道呀！這裡真是好地方！」青峰喜出望外，迫不及待就躺了下來，卻沒想到手居然碰到了一個溫溫軟軟的東西。

「我草！為什麼這裡有人！鬼啊！」

「這是我想問的吧…..」那人拿著書沒好氣的揉著被打痛的鼻子：「我先來的耶！」

「喔抱歉抱歉，反正這裡很大，你過去一點吧。」青峰說著做出了像是趕蒼蠅的手勢後重新躺了下來望著天空。今天晴空萬里很適合在這裡睡覺！嘿嘿！

那人仔細打量著青峰，恢復了一貫面無表情的模樣：「帶你介紹本丸的人呢？」

「走丟了。」青峰事不關己的回答。

「你要是迷路的話，下去直走到底左轉就會看到櫻井他們的房間了。」

「哦謝啦！」青峰漫不經心的道謝。幾秒後，他想到什麼似的猛然坐了起來：「喂！我聽說這個本丸的近侍是洛山的刀吧？」

「是又怎樣？」拿著書的銀髮青年冷漠的回應。

「你就好人做到底吧！告訴我那個刃有什麼特徵！」

「………穿著洋式衣裝存在感很低比你還矮而且表情很少。」青年一口氣不停地快速回答。

青峰皺眉低頭思索，_穿著洋式衣裝存在感很低比自己矮而且表情很少_？光憑這些特徵怎麼夠啊？「喂！我問你──」

旁邊空無一人。

「喂！我還沒問完啊！」青峰跳起來，循著原路往下跳去。「直走到底左轉….等等，直走是往哪走？」

青峰思索了下，隨便選了個方向跑去。拐過一個走廊後，赫然出現了一間很大的練習道場。他正想離開，卻聽見裏頭傳出了隱隱約的揮擊聲。

「呵呵，原來在這裡。」青峰冷笑著，猛然把門拉開。

道場裡面什麼人都沒有，連剛剛的揮擊聲也消失了。方才還氣勢洶洶的青峰見狀，背後不由得冒出了冷汗。

這個本丸該不會鬧鬼吧？正這麼想的青峰，突然感覺到自已背後被人一拍。

「咦？青峰君？」

「哇啊還真有鬼啊!!!!!!!!!!!」

青峰嚇得倒抽了一口氣，但轉過身定睛望著呼喚他的人時，青峰的眼睛立刻瞪直了。

「穿著洋式衣裝….」青峰上下打量那身深藍色的軍禮服。

「存在感很低…..」剛剛都嚇到自己了啊！

「比自己還矮…..」青峰用手比劃了下，那傢伙大概只有自己胸口高。

「而且表情很少……」青峰望著那個淺藍色頭髮且面無表情的少年，忍不住發出一聲勝利的冷笑：「….._找到你了_。」

「青峰君！你在這裡做什麼呢？你不是應該跟櫻井君他們在一起嗎？」矮小的少年沒注意到青峰的內心活動，他驚訝的問。

「不要裝得一副很熟的樣子！」青峰怒罵。少年皺起眉頭。「我們很不熟嗎？」

「少來這套！還有你這傢伙為什麼渾身上下散發出一股誠凜味！」青峰拔高了聲音，根本沒聽對方說話。

少年微微露出被冒犯的神情：「誠凜味是什麼啊….」

「仔細一看你居然跟火神那討厭的傢伙有不少相似之處！你有火神菌嗎？」青峰狂吼，卻沒想到少年聞言立刻高興起來：「真的嗎？我跟火神君很像嗎？」

青峰更憤怒了：「為啥我說你像火神你會那麼高興啊！還有那個幸福到要冒泡的表情是怎麼回事啊噁心死了快給我停下！」

「_該死的！高尾！把我的披風還給我！_」遠方似乎有人正憤怒叫喊，但馬上就傳來了另一個聲音大吼：「才不要！主人叮嚀我們說要看緊你！還有剛剛那袋胡蘿蔔的帳要用你的披風來還！」

喧鬧的人聲越來越近，青峰轉頭，發現桐皇和海常的刀站在轉角瞠目結舌的回望著他。

「找到啦！」不曉得誰最先反應過來指著青峰大喊。

「黑子！」荻原說著跑了過來。但青峰先一步擋在荻原面前，以大拇指比著後面的淺藍髮少年不客氣地說道：「我跟這傢伙有帳要算！」

「哦？既然這樣的話我應該也是當事刃吧！」面對青峰粗魯的態度荻原毫不生氣，他仍然笑著從容應對：「畢竟我們都是火神的刀呢！」

「所以說到底跟火神有什麼關係啦！」青峰憤怒咆哮。

「明明是青峰君先提起的啊….」

「_高尾和成！_」剛剛那個憤怒的聲音越來越近：「_快點還──_」

穿著一襲黑色狩衣的黑髮青年和另一個穿著深灰色洋服的銀髮青年赫然出現在他們眼前。看見青峰等人，高尾吃驚地張大了嘴。

「啊、喔……」高尾嘆道，連忙轉回身把手中的披風一股腦的蓋到黛的頭上。「剛剛大家什麼都沒看到喔！哈哈哈！」

「……………」

黛憤怒的扯下披風：「高尾你鬧夠了沒….唔！」

眾人看著高尾又慌慌張張的把披風蓋回黛的頭上。黑子嘆了一口氣，走過去幫忙黛把他頭上的披風拿下來。

「青峰君，這位是我們本丸的近侍，同時也是初始刀黛千尋先生，如果有不懂的事都可以請教他。」

空氣似乎在一瞬間降到了絕對零度。

「你才是近侍？」青峰指著黛問，後者冷淡的點頭。

「那你又是誰？」青峰指著黑子大叫，黑子皺眉：「我是誠凜的短刀黑子哲也…….」

「那不就是火神那傢伙的刀嗎？」青峰失聲打斷他。

「青峰君剛剛不是都說了我和火神君很像嗎？」黑子面無表情的回答。

青峰看看黑子又看看黛，最後重重咳了一聲後趾高氣昂的走到黛的面前。「喲，初次見面啊！洛山的──」

「並不是第一次見面，你剛剛在屋頂上壓到我了。」黛沒好氣地打斷他。

「……………………..」青峰張口結舌的望著他。

「……………………..」眾人扶額的扶額、抱頭的抱頭。

「剛剛那傢伙是你!?」青峰指著黛大叫。

「沒來得及自我介紹還真是抱歉了啊。」

「無妨，反正赤司征十郎的那把破刀就是你了吧？」回復冷靜後，青峰沉下聲冷笑。「殺人兇手的走狗。」

「你是說黃瀨那件事嗎？」黛冷靜地問。沒想到青峰一聽見黃瀨的名字，整個人立刻暴怒了：「別用你那張破嘴說出黃瀨的名字！」

「哦？真是失敬啊！」面對青峰的狂怒，黛依然面不改色：「不過剛剛侮辱赤司是殺人兇手這番話我可不能當沒聽見。」

「**我看到了！**」青峰怒吼：「在那個樹林裡，我看到了！黃瀨走過去和赤司見面，那傢伙還放了火！腳被砍傷的黃瀨根本來不及逃出來──」

「笑話！這樣就認定兇手是赤司嗎？」黛怒極反笑：「你看見赤司**拿刀砍了黃瀨的腳**嗎？你看見赤司征十郎**放火了嗎**？」

「出現在那裏的只有赤司和他的跟班，你該不會是想說動手的是他的跟班這種屁話吧？」青峰憤怒地說道。

「胡說八道也要有個限度。」黛也被激怒了：「赤司才不是那種隨隨便便殺人的人！他無論做什麼事肯定都有他的理由！那場會面中他根本沒理由殺海常的人！」

「你在袒護他嗎？」青峰譏嘲道。「真是_忠心愛主_的刃啊！」

聽到這句話，黛頓時變了臉色，朝著青峰大吼：「他是我的主人，我不袒護他我袒護誰？」

「吵死了，誰在這裡吵架？拿鳳梨砸你們哦！」

就在這緊張的時刻，穿著和高尾同樣款式狩衣的宮地清志出現在他們面前，手上各拿著一個卷軸和一顆異常碩大的鳳梨：「大老遠就聽到你們在嚷嚷煩不煩啊？」

不管其他人目瞪口呆地望著自己手中的鳳梨，宮地打開了那張卷軸繼續道：「主人說要派人去調查黃瀨涼太死亡的真相，這裡是出陣名單。」

一聽到出陣名單，眾人立刻屏息安靜下來。

「**隊長：太刀** **青峰大輝**──」宮地唸道。

「是為了趕緊增加他出陣的經驗吧！」不曉得誰小小聲說道。

「**隊員：短刀** **黑子哲也**

**脇差** **高尾和成**

**打刀** **櫻井良**

**太刀** **森山由孝**

**太刀** **中村真也**

以上。」宮地說完後收起了卷軸：「剛剛念到的這幾個刃趕緊去準備遠征──」

「慢著！」黛喚住了宮地：「這次遠征沒有我或樋口嗎？」

宮地一言不發地把卷軸遞給黛，黛難以置信地看著審神者的筆跡：「但這件事分明跟赤司有關，為什麼沒有我──」

「也許是上次帝光寺那件事，主人認為不要貿然讓你們見到赤司比較好吧。」高尾說著拍拍黛的肩膀：「有什麼不好，這樣你也不用看到赤司了啊！」

「我們會查清真相的。」黑子也走過來安慰道。「黛先生趁這段期間好好休息。」

沉默了很久，黛最後才切了一聲，沒再出聲抗議。

「那麼我們準備出發啦！」眾人漸漸散去時，高尾故作愉快地說道。

「慢走不送。」黛咬著牙說道。

* * *

幾分鐘後，要遠征的刀全部都在出陣地點集合完畢。

「我們要怎麼去？」青峰皺著眉望著地上的陣型問。

「只要說出要前往的時間地點就行了。」櫻井慌忙解釋。

「而且要專心。」高尾補上一句。

「喔，還以為多難呢！這不是很簡單嗎？」青峰說著打了個哈欠：「天正XX年的海….海…..哈啾！」

一陣風沙吹來，青峰打了個響亮的噴嚏。

* * *

「很好，全員平安抵達。」高尾愉快地說道：「首先確認一下，我們的確來到了天正年間的海…..海…..」

感知著周圍的氣息，高尾的笑容漸漸消失。

「怎麼了？」發現高尾的異狀，森山警覺的問道。

「呃….有個好消息和一個壞消息。」高尾勉強擠出笑容：「好消息是這附近暫時沒有溯行軍的氣息。」

眾人鬆了一口氣。

「壞消息是…..」高尾拖長了聲音：「我們出現的地點並不在海常…..」

「很好。」在長久的沉默後，中村嘆了一口氣：「那我們現在在哪？」

高尾舉目四望，那雙如鷹隼般的眼睛銳利的掃視著周圍：

「我們來到桐皇了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NG 片段：  
「那麼我們準備出發啦！」眾人漸漸散去時，高尾故作愉快地說道，忽然間他想到什麼似的拍了下自己的額頭：「對了對了，給你看個好東西！」  
  
黛根本沒想要理他，直到聽見自己的聲音被電子機器般的東西發了出來：_「…..他是我的主人，我不袒護他我袒護誰？」_  
  
黛猛然停下腳步。  
  
「哇喔不愧是鷹眼！」宮地聞聲湊了過來：「什麼時候錄到的啊？真不敢相信黛居然會說這種話──」  
  
「什麼什麼我也要聽！」森山也湊了過來鼓譟著。高尾壞笑著按下重複撥放鍵。  
  
_「他是我的主人」「他是我的主人」「他是我的主人」_  
  
「給我刪掉！」黛怒吼。  
  
_「他是我的主人」「他是我的主人」「他是我的主人」_  
  
「啊！我待會兒還要出陣呢！回來再見啦！」高尾說著，一溜煙的跑了。  
  
「有種別跑啊！」


	3. 接觸

在高尾宣布他們來到桐皇的那一刻，附近枝頭上的鳥兒發出了響亮的啼聲，不曉得是為了找到食物而雀躍，還是對著他們發出了無情的嘲笑。

「既然走錯地方就回去吧。」始作俑者似乎沒意識到事情的嚴重性，仍是一臉滿不在乎。

「要是這麼容易就好了。」就算面對一干溯行大軍也能神色自若的森山終於爆發：「轉移到過去的時代非常耗費靈力，這可不是像變魔術一樣彈個指頭說一二三變就能完成的事。弄個不好的話回不去只是小事，要是因為我們的緣故而引來溯行軍的話才真是麻煩大…..喂！你有在聽嗎？」

「沒有。」青峰懶洋洋地回答。森山一聽臉色大變：「青峰！」

「那個…..」櫻井提高了聲音，及時止住了一場爭吵。他欲言又止，最後才小聲說道：「…..你們誰有看到黑子君嗎？」

森山悻悻然的將抽出了一半的刀又插了回去，青峰也面不改色地收回了放在刀柄上的手。眾人左右張望，愕然發現同時出陣的黑子並不在附近。「等等，黑子是什麼時候──」

「剛剛黑子君也有成功轉移，我有看到他！」中村立刻道。

「高尾，你的鷹眼什麼都沒看見嗎？」不知道誰問了一句。

「你們到底把我的鷹眼當成什麼啦…..」

高尾嘆道，但還是瞇起眼睛在濃密的樹叢間仔細搜索著。正當眾人商議要不要分頭去尋找時，不遠處突然傳來了弓箭射到樹幹上輕微「咚」的一聲，伴隨著陌生的說話聲。

「射到什麼了呀？」

「閣下應該是射到小動物了。在下這就去查看。」

「哦哦，真是有勞了呀。」

「麻煩了，沒想到居然有人類。」中村警覺地望著聲音來源，「我們要不要換個地──咦？」

話還沒說完，高尾和櫻井已經蒼白著臉朝著「獵物」的方向跑去。

* * *

黑子本來打算在戰力方面派不上什麼用場的自己至少要能在偵查地形環境方面提供有用的情報，一不注意卻走到連同伴都看不見的樹林裡了。

對地況本來就不熟悉，放眼望去茂密的樹林全都是一個樣。此時在森林中迷路的自己猶如在深海中找不到岸邊的魚，他焦急起來想要沿著來時的路回去，然而眼前這片大自然的迷宮輕易地抹除了黑子行走過的痕跡。

不能再增加同伴的麻煩，也不能再拖大家的後腿。暗暗下定決心的黑子深吸口氣，來回檢視著一條最有可能的小徑後，走沒幾步卻突然聽見弓箭疾飛而過的咻咻聲。

黑子大吃一驚連忙偏頭閃過，萬幸的是那支弓箭射到了他後面的樹上。正當他起身想要查看時，不遠處的草叢動了動。

「什…..喂！這不是小孩嗎？該不會射中你了？沒受傷吧？」

一個嗓門很大的年輕男人大聲驚呼著撥開草叢蹲下來查看黑子是否有受傷。黑子來不及說話，又看見另外兩個人牽著馬出現，其中戴著眼鏡細瞇著眼睛的男人放下了手上的長弓打量著他：「有受傷嗎？」

「我…..沒有…..」

「真的沒有嗎？擦傷之類的呢？」

「也…沒有….」

「太好啦！這下可終於安下心來了。對啦，你父母在哪兒？」嗓門很大的男人插嘴問，突然倒抽一口氣瞪直了眼睛：「等等，為什麼在這種時候會有小孩在這無人的山林裡亂走？」

他霍然站起，臉色可怖：「說吧！你是山童？迷惑人心的山姥？還是能夠任意變化外型的狐狸？你最好老實招來否則我就要──咿呀痛痛痛閣下您這是做什麼啊為什麼打在下的頭！」

「唉呀真是對不起，不自覺就拍上去了呀。」戴眼鏡的男人笑咪咪的說道：「不過若松，對初見面的人大聲嚷嚷並質疑對方的身分沒什麼教養呢，你看你都把這小男孩嚇得說不出話來了呀。」

「啥？我的錯？」

「今吉閣下的意思是請你安靜點。」跟在今吉後方的侍從諏佐無奈的解釋。

若松正想再反駁，一抹警覺的眼神閃過，他立刻抽出刀擺好架式將自己的主人護在身後，眼神炯炯望著黑子後方的樹叢。幾秒後，一群奇裝異服的人出現在他們眼前，而且全都拔出了刀。

「沒事吧？」高尾頭也不回地問黑子。

「短短的時間居然能走這麼遠，真不愧對偵查非常在行！」森山嘆息著，隱藏起自己氣喘吁吁的狼狽樣。

「看樣子不是時間溯行軍呢….」中村小小聲地鬆口氣。

「這、這是怎麼回事？偷襲？你們想對今吉閣下幹什麼？要是你們打算一群人一起上的話我無論如何都會拚死保護──咿呀痛痛痛閣下您為什麼又打在下的頭？」若松抱著頭大叫。

「因為剛剛說的話你沒聽進去呢，若松。」今吉揮揮手示意若松退下，望著一群舉著刀的人不慌不忙的上前：「失禮了呀，我們在打獵的途中誤以為你們的同伴是動物，萬幸的是他沒有受傷。對於沒有清楚看見自己應該要捕獵的動物卻莽撞放箭的行為，我由衷地感到抱歉。」

「閣下您為什麼要跟一群不認識的人道歉啊？」若松大聲抗議。

「若松，安靜。」諏佐低聲道。

「哪裡，剛才的舉止恐怕也讓您見笑了。」高尾說著收起了自己的刀，今吉聽完卻一笑。

「這也算是有緣，在這無人的山林中居然有這樣戲劇性的巧遇呀。諸位是這個孩子的兄長嗎？」今吉問著，視線在每個人身上來回。

「沒錯，我就像是這傢伙的親哥一樣。」青峰自豪的說道。

「並沒有。」黑子立刻說。

「喂！」青峰轉過頭朝著黑子低聲怒吼。

「這不是顯得越來越可疑了嗎？」若松按著被打痛的後腦勺小聲嘀咕。

見狀今吉也不再追問，反而巧妙的轉移了話題：「談了這麼多，還未自報家門真是失禮呀。」他說著微微頷首：「我是桐皇的今吉翔一。」

「今、今吉？」

「您就是今吉翔一大人？」從頭到尾沒出聲的櫻井顫抖著問。

「哦呀，沒想到你們居然認得我呀，真是意外。」今吉嘴上說著，但臉上的驚訝和欣喜卻是千真萬確。

「那當然，有誰不認得足智多謀的軍師今吉翔一啊？」若松自豪地說。

「那傢伙是我的家臣若松孝輔，另一位也是我的家臣諏佐佳典。」

兩人朝一行人致意後，今吉又開口：「那麼……各位在這個敏感的時間點在這偏山裡，肯定是有非辦不可的要緊事囉！」

眾人的笑容瞬間僵硬了。

「呃……」

「說要緊的話好像也沒那麼緊急…..」

「對了，我看你的皮膚特別黑，是南蠻來的嗎？」若松指著青峰問。

青峰額頭上爆出了一條青筋。

「哈？」

「你超黑啊！簡直就像是_被火燒過的木炭_。」若松不假思索的如實說出了心中的感想。

趕在事態變得一發不可收拾前，櫻井連忙跑到兩人中間伸出手：「請、請不要吵架……若松大人，請原諒我的同伴出言不遜。」

「喂_櫻井_，我什麼都沒說欸！」青峰不滿的抱怨，反倒一旁的今吉被提起了興趣。

「你叫櫻井啊？真是有趣，名字和刀一樣呢！」

眾人暗暗倒抽一口氣，忽然間青峰痛呼一聲。

「喂！_黑子_你幹嘛戳我？」

「哦呀！你叫做黑子？真巧啊我記得誠凜國似乎也有把刀叫做黑子呢！」今吉笑咪咪地說道。

在同伴的眼刀和黑子的手刀雙重攻擊下，青峰不敢再說話了。

「那是因為我們的主人很喜歡刀，有這樣的名字讓您笑話了，今吉大人。」櫻井趕緊出來緩頰。

「沒什麼，不如說讓我見識到了很有趣的事情呢！」今吉依然笑咪咪的，他的視線停留在櫻井臉上，笑容漸漸從愉悅變成了意味深長：「眼神不錯，是武士的眼神。也是那種不達目的決不會善罷甘休的眼神呀。」

「….咦？」

「沒什麼，當作是我自言自語罷了….對了，為了表示剛剛的歉意，這個給你們帶著在路上吃吧！」

今吉說著，揮手示意諏佐把掛在馬上的布包解下來放在櫻井手中：「鰻魚飯，很好吃的哦！」

「謝謝….不、不過這怎麼好意思呢…..」櫻井結結巴巴的說。今吉又露出了令人捉摸不透的微笑。

「這種時候愉快地收下就行了，太多奉承話可是會讓人覺得過於虛偽的呀！」

「是、是的，不，對不起….」

「不過直接收下的話，又會讓人覺得不懂禮數呢！所以說客套話真是麻煩呀你說對不對？」

「……..」

「哈哈，真抱歉說了讓你困擾的話呢！聽過就算，別過於介懷呀！」今吉笑道，向其他人頷首：「這次的會面很愉快哦！還請各位在接下來的路上多加小心呀！走了。」最後一句是對著兩個家臣說的。

三人走遠後，方才那股無形的壓力感便隨之消散。

「沒想到居然會遇見今吉翔一本人啊！」森山率先開口。

「沒記錯的話，是櫻井君的前主吧？」

眾人全都轉頭望著手上仍拿著鰻魚飯的櫻井。櫻井低下頭，看著手中的布包喃喃：「今吉大人….只能說是生不逢時。如果出生在不同時代的話，或許這個世界就會在今吉大人手中也說不定…不，是一定會由今吉大人奪下。今吉大人腦子很好，外交手腕高超，曾多次讓只是個小國的桐皇脫離危機，如果換個時代的話，今吉大人一定….一定….」

「但是歷史沒有『如果』啊，櫻井君。」高尾柔和的提醒。

櫻井如夢初醒，他抬起頭，羞愧萬分。

「對不起，剛剛居然說了這種話….」

「別介意啦！偶爾有這念頭才正常！」森山笑著拍拍櫻井的肩膀，但那笑容裡有幾分寂寥：「戰爭中沒有絕對的勝者。對大部分的敗者來說，繼續活下去、戰鬥下去的動力就是那個不可能的『如果』啊！不過高尾先生說的對，歷史沒有『如果』。」

眾人安靜了半晌，最後是由黑子打破了沉默：「意外的是，青峰君看起來和桐皇的人很不熟呢！」

「這沒啥好奇怪的吧！」青峰沒好氣道，似乎仍對剛剛黑子戳在腰上的手刀耿耿於懷：「我可是被送到海常去了哦！就連我的名字都是黃瀨取的……怎麼？沒聽說過？」驚訝的眼神紛紛朝青峰投過來，青峰不自在的扭了下身子：「也沒什麼，只不過是那傢伙夜晚趕路時遇到山賊襲擊罷了………不說這個了，我們能回去了沒有？」

「差不多了。」高尾檢視了下，最後點頭對青峰道：「先回本丸重整之後再去海常，要是直接去海常的話時空會錯亂，會有回不去的可能性。」

「什麼啊真是麻煩。」青峰不高興地嘀咕，但還是清清喉嚨，沒像剛才那麼散漫了：「歸城。目標：本丸。」

* * *

經歷了一番順暢的時空轉移和挨了一頓罵之後，同樣的隊伍這次終於順利的轉移到了海常。

「按照歷史的紀錄，不久後黃瀨大人就會來到這個樹林裡。」森山悄悄的說道，盡力蹲低身子躲在樹叢間一動也不動：「我們就躲在這裡觀察狀況。」

「早川大人也會做為黃瀨大人的侍從跟來。」中村小聲補上一句。

「所以等下會出現的是海常跟洛山的人。」高尾總結：「記住，我們只是來找尋事實真相的，無論看見了什麼都不能跑出去干涉歷史。」

其他人點點頭表示明白，除了青峰。他一動也不動的凝視著遠方，眼神銳利，像是一頭正在等待獵物上門的黑豹。「青峰君，你有聽見嗎？」

「閉嘴。」青峰突然低吼，全身肌肉都繃緊了：

_「赤司來了。」_


	4. 波折

聽見青峰憤怒的聲音，離他最近的森山和櫻井慌忙拉住青峰以防他突然暴走，不過青峰似乎沒有任何要從躲藏的地方出去的意思，他只是握緊了拳頭惡狠狠地盯著赤司看。

高尾暗暗鬆口氣，這才轉回頭仔細打量著來人。

兩個隨從的後方，面色清秀的紅髮青年牽著一匹白馬默然而立。面容沉靜，神色從容，繡著家紋的淺灰色羽織隨意的披在身後。要不是那股不怒而威的氣場，很難想像這個年輕人就是統帥了一整個國家的赤司征十郎。

見到此副光景，高尾忍不住再次暗自感嘆物似主人形。

除了披在身後的羽織之外，連那副皺眉和雙手抱胸的動作都和黛君非常像。要說兩人差別最大的地方，應該就是赤司身上那種不易親近的威壓感，那是只屬於王者所特有的──孤獨與疏離感。

高尾掃視著周圍，確定沒有其他閒雜人等後才悄聲道：「持有大太刀的隨從應該是著名的雷獸小太郎，另一位肯定就是他的貼身小姓實渕玲央。」

「雷獸的武藝很好，傳聞說有他在的時候赤司基本上沒有親自動手過。」中村同樣也壓低了聲音。

「怪不得赤司身上完全沒配戴任何武器。」森山小聲說：「對自己和隨從也太過自信了吧，這場會面是海常提出的，而且又是在海常的地盤，這麼不利的條件下居然還敢空手前來。」

「但黃瀨大人也太慢了！」中村接著道：「他居然遲到？」

「不，是赤司來早了。」高尾拿出懷錶草草瞄了一眼後又塞回了衣兜裡。「再等一下。」

「噓，」黑子突然小小聲道：「左方五十公尺處，有人來了。」

眾人聞言，雖然沒聽見任何踩著樹葉的沙沙聲卻還是依言噤了聲。幾十秒後果然如黑子所言，有人騎著一匹深色的駿馬出現在他們的視線範圍內，旁邊還有一位步行的隨從。

青峰默不作聲的換了個姿勢。

赤司等人也注意到了，雷獸似乎想要上前，但被赤司微微抬手制止了。

幾公尺外，一頭金髮的英俊武士俐落的下了馬，輕輕的拍了拍馬兒後轉頭打量著赤司一行人。片刻後，他揚起了微笑，把韁繩遞給了隨從，同時也把隨身的佩刀解了下來。

「早川先生，麻煩幫我把刀繫在馬背上吧。待會兒把馬綁在樹下就行了，我直接過去。」輕快的聲音傳了過來。

「那怎麼行？黃瀨大人.....」早川聞言臉色大變，慌慌張張地想要阻止，連話都說不清楚了。

「對方也是空手前來，我帶著刀過去的話不就顯得非常失禮嗎？」黃瀨的聲音聽起來沒有任何緊張感：「若連信任別人這點氣度都沒有的話怎麼能稱得上是一流的武將呢？」

聽到這番話，青峰低聲咒罵著打算起身，卻被櫻井和森山硬生生拽了回去：「這蠢貨，就是因為這無聊的自尊心才會把命丟掉的。」

「黃瀨大人或許不會同意青峰君的說法。」黑子用小到旁人聽不見的聲音小聲道。

「安靜。」中村壓低了聲音，眾人噤了聲，看著黃瀨把佩刀遞給早川後朝著赤司的方向走去。

見狀，赤司那方也有了動作。

「退下吧。」他們聽見赤司對著自己的隨從說著，把韁繩遞給低著頭的玲央後便朝著黃瀨的方向走過去，同樣手無寸鐵。眼見兩人的距離越來越近，青峰又想站起來，這次連高尾都不得不加入了阻止青峰的行動：「別急青峰君，他們還沒──」

**「你打算等到黃瀨被殺嗎？」**憤怒的青峰根本懶得壓低聲音。他的聲音之大，黃瀨和赤司全都警覺的轉過頭來。

一發現有意料外的狀況，雷獸小太郎立刻舉起了他的大太刀，另一邊的早川同樣也抽出了武士刀，兩人不約而同地往他們藏身的位置衝來。高尾暗叫不妙立刻起身打算拉著眾人撤退。

所有的人全都防著青峰攪亂，因此完全沒人注意到離黃瀨最近的樹叢中，一抹鬼鬼祟祟的黑影蹲伏著身子伺機而動。然而當眾人被黃瀨痛苦的呼聲吸引了注意力時，為時已晚。

事情發生在電光火石之間，一片血光四濺，黃瀨支撐不住跪坐在一片血泊中，右腳踝多了一道深可見骨的傷口，溫熱的血液染紅了附近的草地。

「嘿嘿，得手啦！」

「休想得逞！」

身著黑衣的刺客舉起沾血的短刀朝黃瀨的脖子砍去，但早川反應得快，在發現有異狀後他立刻轉回身，一蹬腳便使盡全力朝著刺客的方向揮劍擋下。劍尖擦過了刺客蒙著臉的黑布，露出了一頭蜷曲的黑髮。「嘖….真礙事……」

「小太郎，快保護小征！」赤司的另一名隨從大聲叫喚，但那名被喚為小太郎的隨從早已舉起了大太刀敏捷的跑回了赤司身邊將主人護在身後。

「黃瀨大人！快躲起來！」早川一面揮劍攻擊刺客一面大喊。黃瀨咬著牙想要站起來，但汨汨流血的傷口卻又將他扯回了原來的位置。「該死，站起來啊！」

現場一片混亂，忠臣為了護主而自顧不暇，刺客在逃竄的同時還不忘往草地上撒些火種搧風點火，刀劍付喪神們在隱藏身分和見死不救的兩難中猶豫不決。望著開始瀰漫的野火和濃烈的黑煙，高尾下了決定：「青峰君，找到答案了。我們撤。」

沒人回答他。

離青峰最近的櫻井和森山愣住了，兩人吃驚的望著旁邊空無一人的草地：「青峰那傢伙剛剛不是還在這裡嗎？」

高尾意會過來，他立刻轉向刺客的方向，原以為青峰現身要找那個刺客報仇卻沒料到根本沒看見那個膚色黝黑脾氣衝動的青年。「怎麼….」

「青峰君！」黑子突然大喊，眾人朝黑子眼神的方向望去，愕然發現那匹被早川綁在樹下的駿馬從茂密的樹林間疾衝了出來。騎在馬上的不是青峰大輝又是誰？

那匹馬朝著黃瀨倒臥的地方衝去，青峰勒緊了韁繩，彎下身朝黃瀨伸長了手：「還磨磨蹭蹭的幹什麼？快抓住我啊！」

黃瀨瞪大眼睛望著馬背上的人，不由自主地依言伸出手，青峰一使力便藉著慣性順勢將黃瀨拉上了馬背。還不待黃瀨坐穩，青峰便一夾馬肚拉緊韁繩：「駕！」

馬兒長嘶一聲，前蹄高高揚起，在眾人動身攔阻之前那匹馬便穿越了熊熊烈火朝著遠方揚長而去。

_「青峰！」_

_「黃瀨大人！」_

又一聲淒烈的馬鳴，眾人循聲望去，發現赤司的那匹白馬正朝著某個方向不斷嘶鳴。

「媽的真不走運，該死的畜生….」

仍在四處點火的刺客罵了一聲，將手中最後一點火種隨意扔掉後立刻沿著小徑開溜。見狀，早川立刻提刀追了上去：「別想逃！」

「把刀放下吧，他們沒有惡意。」

眾人轉頭，這才發現不知道什麼時候已經被赤司的隨從拿刀指著。赤司上前吩咐小太郎放下武器後轉頭望著黑子一行人，臉上出乎眾人意外地露出了溫和的微笑。

「你們沒事吧？」

和今吉那種彷彿在打什麼主意的微笑不同，赤司的微笑中帶了些無奈和莫可奈何，彷彿是真的為眼前的事情感到困擾。

「看來你們和我一樣遇到了意料之外的狀況呢。」

「…………….」

眾人張口結舌地望著赤司，但赤司似乎不甚在意。注意到赤司的眼神轉向了刺客逃跑的方向，小太郎開口問道：「要追上去嗎？」

「不用了。這場紛爭我們不該介入。再說這場會談本來就是海常提出的，取消的話對洛山來說也沒有損失。」赤司回答。

「不過真虧那個刺客知道黃瀨會出現在這裡啊….」玲央同樣望著兩人消失的方向。

「也許是某個消息靈通的人提供情報的吧。」赤司淡淡道，重新將視線轉回了一行人身上，語氣溫和彬彬有禮：「火勢會越來越大，你們也趕緊離開這裡吧。時間緊迫，請恕我們先行告辭了。」

語畢，兩名隨從便上前代為致意。幾秒後赤司便跨上那匹白馬，兩名徒步的隨從一面提防著是否有敵襲，一面護著赤司離開。

過了很久，眾人才彷彿從被定住的詛咒中解開似的動了起來。森山率先發出了感言：「剛剛那個…..就是赤司征十郎嗎？跟我想像中的完全不一樣啊！」

中村同樣也吃驚的扶了下差點掉下來的眼鏡：「因為老是聽黛在抱怨，我還以為赤司是像個魔王一樣的人物，卻沒想到居然是這麼謙和有禮的人，該說不愧是統帥了天下的赤司征十郎嗎？」

高尾和黑子不語，反而是櫻井著急到聲音有些尖了起來：「對不起！對不起打斷你們了！但是青峰君怎麼辦啊？歷史上黃瀨大人應該死在這個樹林裡，但青峰君居然把黃瀨大人救走了，這分明是改變歷史了啊！」

眾人愣住了。在一陣極長的靜默後──

「這渾蛋！」

「才解決完一個誤會又馬上多了一個新的問題！那傢伙嫌我們事情不夠多嗎？」

「對不起對不起對不起！沒有把青峰君看好都是我的錯！」

「總之先去找青峰君和黃瀨大人！」

「這火災怎麼辦？」

「別管了，反正海常的人會來救火的。總之得先趕在其他人之前找到青峰和黃瀨！快走！」


	5. 山雨欲來

「啟稟閣下，」桐皇的武士諏佐走進了帳幕內，屈膝朝坐在主位上的今吉低頭報告：「剛才在陣營附近抓到了一個鬼鬼祟祟的人，無論如何逼問他都不肯說出他在附近晃蕩的理由，請問要如何處置？」

今吉瞇起眼睛審視著自己的得力部下──一向整齊地鎧甲有些凌亂，嘴角還有抹去血漬的痕跡，頓時明白剛剛為了抓到這可疑人士，外面的武士們肯定吃了不少苦頭。有意思的情報又要增加了呀，今吉想著一面暗自咧嘴：「把人帶進來。」

諏佐應和之後便出去了。片刻後，若松推著一個手腳都被綁起來的黑衣人進來了。那人的嘴裡被塞了一團布，眼睛周圍有深深的黑影，一頭黑色的鬈髮夾雜著乾掉的血跡和灰塵。若松手一揮，惡狠狠地將他摔到今吉跟前的地板上。「閣下，就是這傢伙！鬼鬼祟祟的在我們帳子附近偷窺！」

「好了知道了，若松你聲音小點。」今吉雖這樣叨念著，但眼神始終沒有離開過跟前那個正以模糊不清的聲音唔唔咒罵的魁梧黑衣人。「把他扶正吧，至少讓他有點坐相。」

「啥啊？」

「別廢話，照做就是了。」隨後進來的諏佐低聲道，一面與若松小心地把那個人扶坐起來。

那人一坐正後立刻伸直了腿，斜睨著一雙眼睛盯著今吉和旁邊的侍從們，完全沒個習武之人應該要有的坐相。今吉朝若松使個眼色，若松便眼明手快的把塞在那人口中的布拿了出來。幸虧他閃得快，因為那黑衣人在嘴巴重獲自由之後立刻忿忿地朝他吐了一口痰。痰還沒落到地上，身邊的長槍全都對準了黑衣人：

**「不可在今吉閣下面前無禮！」**

「管你是天王老子還是天照大神，敢把本大爺綁起來的傢伙通通去死！」那人扯著嗓子高聲詛咒。下一秒，若松的腳便不偏不倚地踢在他腦門上。「就叫你不准無禮了，笨蛋！知道在你面前的是什麼人嗎？」

「哈？別笑死人了！本大爺沒必要去記像這種陰險眼鏡仔的名───他娘的！」

這次不只是若松了，諏佐一拳直接打在那人的嘴上，那人罵了一聲後暴咳了幾聲，吐了幾顆碎牙和一口鮮血出來。

今吉在座位上冷眼旁觀，直到看見那人有些精神恍惚後才出聲道：「差不多就行了。」

若松低聲咒了一句，卻還是依言與諏佐退後了幾步，拿起了自己的武器指著黑衣人全神戒備著。今吉打量著那個一身刺客外裝的黑衣人，從蜷曲的頭髮和這股囂張的氣勢來推斷大概不會錯了。他冷笑一聲，道：「在我面前的是灰崎君，沒錯吧？」

儘管被修理了一頓，但灰崎身上那股銳氣和狂躁之氣仍然絲毫未減：「呦，本大爺挺有名的嘛！名聲都傳到桐皇來了！」

「是呀，刺客灰崎祥吾的大名可是_人盡皆知_呢！」今吉說著，很難聽出是出自真心的讚賞還是不著痕跡的嘲諷。「今天來到這附近，肯定是有工作了呀！」

「廢話，不然你以為本大爺會來這種狗不拉屎的鬼地方嗎？」

若松又要上前，卻被諏佐拉住了。今吉沒有理會，自顧自地瞇起眼微笑道：「桐皇和海常邊界的這片森林仍是一片還未開發的蠻荒之地，雖然離都城遠了點，卻是個理想的地點。灰崎君特地來這一趟肯定是接到了報酬不錯的工作呀？」

「關你屁事。」

聞言，今吉並沒有動怒，臉上的笑意反而更深了：「我可是在讚揚你呀！灰崎君。畢竟要暗殺**海常的**武將可不是件容易的事呀！特別是那位黃瀨涼太，放眼全國沒有人能做他的對手呀！」

「哼，他也不過就那點程度而已。被本大爺在腳踝上砍了一刀後還不是只能哭著跪在地上仰視本大爺的英姿！」

灰崎話一出，站在旁邊的幾個侍從全都震驚的倒抽了一口涼氣，全場的人張大了嘴巴啞口無言。今吉褪去了微笑，取而代之的是一聲冷笑：「真不愧是遠近馳名的灰崎君呀！連黃瀨涼太那樣的目標都能輕易得手呀！」

「對嘛！要不是那個南蠻人………….」意識到自己露了口風，灰崎愣了下，隨即醒悟過來立刻高聲爆出一聲髒話：「媽的！你套我話！」

「怎麼會呢？別把我說的好像心懷鬼胎一樣。不如說沒想到灰崎君真健談呢！要是一開始就老實說的話也不用平白受這麼多傷了。」今吉雖然話語內容親和，但語氣卻異常冰冷。被抓進來之後，灰崎首次感到背後竄出了一股涼意。「您對自己的技術挺有自信的，居然敢暗殺海常的黃瀨涼太呀！」

「我….**沒有！不是我幹的！**」灰崎大吼：「他後來被不知道從哪裡竄出來騎著馬的南蠻人帶走了！」

「哦呀，看來灰崎君的技術也沒有傳聞中那麼好呢！暗殺失敗還把責任推到看不見的南蠻人身上？」今吉冷冷道。

「我他媽騙你幹嘛？我只知道現場有洛山和海常的人，只要在那裏幹掉黃瀨就可以把責任全推到洛山身上，海常失去了大將、肯定會聯合其他國去討伐洛山，這樣就能一舉幹掉兩個國家，我哪知道樹林裡面他媽的躲著一個黑皮會把黃瀨帶走啊？」灰崎急起來口不擇言，不打自招。**「我對上帝天神大神耶穌佛祖發誓我說的都是實話！」**

「那就要看你的神有多少可信度了。」今吉冷酷的回答，隨後揚起了一絲冷笑：「真是感謝你帶來的最新資訊呀！現在這時局珍貴的不是鏟平天下的武力，而是能威脅到各國的情報呀！既然這樣再讓我問最後一個問題吧！」

今吉起身走下台階，走到灰崎的跟前後低頭俯視著他，眼鏡後的表情黑暗難測：「誰派你暗殺黃瀨涼太的？」

「你他媽別想從我嘴裡再套出任何一個字！」灰崎嘶聲道。今吉搖搖頭，退後了幾步：「真可惜，我還以為我們達成共識了呢。」

「想得美！」灰崎啐了一口。今吉朝旁邊使個眼色，下一秒，一個結實的巴掌狠狠地拍在灰崎的左臉上。

「你這蠢貨！」若松狠狠罵道：「派你來的人沒告訴你海常和桐皇早在幾年前就結盟了嗎？那片森林只能從海常或桐皇離開，派你來的人根本不需要親自動手，就能藉著桐皇或海常的手把你除掉滅口。你殺了海常的人，這兩國的人絕對不會放過你的！你被利用了，白癡！」

「渾蛋！你這狗娘養的！」灰崎彷彿沒有聽見那段話似的放聲大罵：「連我師傅都不會這樣打我！」

「啥？誰管你師傅啊？」若松高聲道，作勢還要揍他，但被今吉伸手制止了。「可是閣下──」

「帶出去解決，別讓他的血弄髒了我們紮營的地方。」今吉簡短的指示，轉身就走。「套不出情報的話就沒有任何利用價值了呀！」

灰崎緊咬著牙齒死都不肯張嘴，眼見破布無法再塞回他的嘴裡，武士們索性直接拿條粗麻繩將灰崎泛著血絲的嘴巴緊緊綁起來後才把他扛了出去。一路上灰崎不斷扭動掙扎，亂踢亂蹬，被堵住的嘴仍在模糊不清的咒罵。約莫半個時辰後，忽然傳來了重物落在草地上的撞擊聲，外頭這才真正安靜了下來。

「閣下，恕在下無禮斗膽提問，」仍在帳內的諏佐屈膝上前一步：「如果再讓灰崎活久一點的話，或許就能問出什麼人指使他來的了。在下想不明白為何閣下會執意這麼快便將灰崎處決的理由。」

「嗯？哦，你說灰崎啊！」今吉回過神來，臉上回復了以往的笑：「依那傢伙的個性，要是想說的話早就說了呀。逼供是問不出什麼所以然的，再說他提供給我們的消息已經夠多了呀！」說到這，今吉臉上的笑意更甚：「指使他來的人除掉黃瀨後想藉著海常的手毀掉洛山，如果真發動了這樣的戰爭，你覺得對誰來說會最有利呢？」

一旁的若松同樣也皺眉思索：「排除與洛山交好的秀德，幕後黑手也許是誠凜，或者是更遠的陽泉？」

今吉笑了出來。「所以說單純的心就是好啊！」

「啥？」

「如果是我的話嘛，我肯定會做得更乾淨一點呀。」今吉說著，聲音越來越輕：「就像是看著鷸蚌相爭的漁夫，在一旁坐收漁翁之利呀！對漁夫而言，現在退潮正是撈蚌的好時機呢！」

「什麼？漁翁？鷸和蚌？」

諏佐和若松面面相覷，不曉得他們的主子在打些什麼奇怪的譬喻。

「失去了黃瀨的海常嗎……」今吉自言自語著，聲音輕的只有他自己才聽得見：

_「真是個大好時機呀_ _…….._ _」_

* * *

在森林的另一邊，青峰駕著馬在森林裡東躲西藏，直到他前面的黃瀨隱忍的呻吟聲傳來，青峰這才將馬放慢了速度，最後在一間廢棄的小廟前停了下來。「喂，你沒事吧？」

還不待黃瀨回答，青峰便自顧自地翻身下了馬，抓起了黃瀨的腳踝仔細查看。黃瀨見狀，忍著痛用力把腳抽回來，卻引發了一陣更強烈的疼痛和出血。「扶我下去。」

青峰依言照做，他攙扶著黃瀨的肩膀，一拐一拐地走到廟前的階梯上坐了下來。

終於回到平穩地面的黃瀨深呼了一大口氣，抹了抹額上因忍痛而冒出的陣陣冷汗。另一邊的青峰也沒閒著，跪在一旁脫掉了黃瀨的鎧甲後仔細查看著他的腳傷。

就算他不是專業的醫生，他也知道黃瀨的腳徹底沒救了──那個刺客使用的刀肯定不乾淨，刀上的鏽斑在黃瀨血肉模糊的傷口附近清晰可見，再加上剛才的奔波，傷口已經開始發黑潰爛。看到那個深可見骨的傷口，青峰感到頭皮一陣麻──這傢伙到底是怎麼強撐著整趟路都沒暈過去的？

「看來很難完全痊癒了吧。」

青峰抬起頭，黃瀨同樣也低頭凝視著自己腳上猙獰的傷口，眉眼間的悲傷一閃而過後，他抬起頭望著青峰，臉上重新恢復了燦爛的笑意。「不過身為武士總是要習慣的嘛！總是唉聲嘆氣也不行呀！在剛剛那個危急的情況下真是謝謝你，要不是你的話或許我就會死在那邊也說不定！」

「廢話。」

黃瀨看見對方趾高氣昂的模樣心生好奇，他望著青峰撕下衣服的衣角為自己包紮的樣子，終於按捺不住好奇心開口：「說起來，我還不知道我該答謝的武士叫什麼名字呢！」

在包紮的傷口上打個結的青峰終於抬起頭來，自豪地拍著自己的胸脯驕傲的宣稱：「我，叫青峰大輝。」

「咦？青峰？」這下黃瀨的精神來了：「真巧呀，和我最珍視的愛刀名字一樣呢！」

「廢話，因為我就是你那把刀啦！」青峰說著，指指自己又指指黃瀨綁在馬身上的那把深青色刀鞘的太刀。

黃瀨大笑。

「什麼啊，真是的你這人也太有趣了！居然說自己是刀？哈哈哈哈哈！」黃瀨拍著自己的膝蓋笑得停不下來：「會相信這種話的人是笨蛋吧！」

「啊？說別人是笨蛋的人自己才是笨蛋！」青峰立刻不甘示弱地回嘴，沒想到黃瀨笑得更開心了。他抹抹眼角笑出來的眼淚，好不容易才擠出聲音道：「雖然知道你是想要安慰我，但你已經為我做得夠多了，謝謝，這樣就夠了。」

「啥？我才不打算安慰你咧！」青峰說著，氣勢洶洶的跑去把刀解下來後拿回來放在黃瀨的身邊：「你這白癡！和赤司那傢伙見面的時候為什麼不把刀帶在身上啊？要是你有把刀帶在身邊的話就不會被那個刺客偷襲了！」

黃瀨驚訝的看著那把長刀，他低下頭沉思良久，最後才開口：「這是身為武士的尊嚴啊，青峰君。」

「武士的尊嚴是什麼？能吃嗎？」

黃瀨輕笑了一聲，沒有再同他辯論，反倒轉移了話題：「叫你青峰君也挺生疏的，我叫你小青峰吧！畢竟是我的救命恩人呢！」

青峰哼了一聲，卻沒有反對。

不久後，天色漸漸暗了下來，雨勢隨著烏雲離他們越來越近。在黃瀨的請求下，青峰撿了根長樹枝暫時給黃瀨當拐杖，兩人互相攙扶著走進小廟裡，暫避即將而來的傾盆大雨。


	6. 不穩

這場雨來得又急又快，烏雲很快地就籠罩了大半的天空。在一陣細細碎碎的滴答聲後，雷電一閃，暴雨猛然如瀑布般傾瀉而下。

因為這場突如其來的大雨，黑子一行人不得不暫時停止了對青峰和黃瀨的搜索，轉而尋找歇腳之處。最後在海常刀的帶領下，他們來到了一座破舊的小屋前。已經顧不上其他，一行人彷彿是找到救命稻草般快速鑽進了小屋裡。

「這是海常的大人們在打獵時用來歇腳的地方。」中村說道，解釋了為何在這樣偏僻的森林內會有這樣一座物品齊全的小屋。

房子裡沒人，而且不大，正中央有個圍爐裏(*註：囲炉裏／いろり)，因寒意而發抖的黑子一邊打著哆嗦，一邊在那四方型的區域裡點起了火，另一邊的櫻井則是從櫃子裡拿出了鍋具，邊對不存在的人道歉邊把櫃中的食物放進了鍋子裡，捧著鍋子走回圍爐邊把滿載著食物的鍋子吊了起來。高尾則是站在窗邊瞇眼掃視著周圍的環境。

「看來剛剛的大火隨著這陣雨被撲滅了。」高尾離開了窗邊，與其他同伴一起圍在火爐邊把濕答答的衣服烘乾。「森山君，中村君，你們對這附近較熟悉，對青峰君和黃瀨大人會逃到哪個地方有什麼概念嗎？」

被點名的中村和森山互望一眼，彼此心照不宣：「如果依黃瀨大人的個性….很可能會回到海常去。」

「所以要在黃瀨大人回到海常前殺了他，讓歷史回歸正軌嗎？」高尾說著深深嘆了一口氣。「我不擔心黃瀨大人，我擔心的是──」

所有人心神領會，閉口不言，一時間只聽得見鍋中食物咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡聲。

「要是青峰君…..阻止我們的話該怎麼辦？」仍將手朝向火爐取暖的黑子遲疑著開口。

「阻止倒是另外一回事，比這更嚴重的….」中村說著推了下眼鏡：「….是我們五刃聯手起來都還不一定打得過他。」

「頭疼了啊…」高尾一邊說著一邊將濕濕的帽子伸進爐內擰乾，然而卻險些滅了圍爐內的火。他緊張的對著火苗搧風，卻害得坐在他對面的森山吸了一鼻子灰。櫻井見狀，邊道歉邊把高尾的帽子接了過去，掛在別的地方烘乾。高尾向咳個不停的森山道歉後才繼續剛才的話題：「原本循著正軌的歷史被我們改變了，我擔心接下來會有意料之外的東西出現。」

「比方說有可能會遇見另一個本丸的付喪神來討伐改變歷史的我們嗎？」中村不假思索地說道，發現眾人驚恐的目光全都集中在他身上後，他尷尬地扶了下眼鏡：「科幻小說都是這麼寫的。」

在長長的沉默後，黑子又問：「如果按照原來的歷史，接下來會發生什麼事？」

坐他旁邊的桐皇刀猶豫了下，小聲回答：「今吉大人收到了黃瀨大人遇害的消息，快馬加鞭趕去海常報告。」

「海常的笠松大人率領了一群人前往今吉所說的事發地點。然而除了熊熊燃燒的大火外一無所獲。」咳個不停的森山仍在揉著鼻子，費了好大的勁才發出了聲音──儘管仍有重重的鼻音──「他們懷疑是洛山幹的，然而洛山解釋在會面地點有不明刺客。在今吉的協助下，的確活捉了一名刺客…叫什麼來著？」

「灰崎。」中村提醒。

「對，就是這名字！」森山的拳頭輕輕在手掌上敲了一下：「最後那個男人被今吉押回海常後處決。鑑於以前的當主武內大人同樣….同樣也是被刺客襲擊……」

他說不下去了。

「………..大火撲滅之後，的確在火災現場尋獲了一具遺體，早已被大火燒得體無完膚，僅能辨識出腳上有一道非常深的傷口，不過真正讓我們確定那具遺體是黃瀨大人的原因，是因為在那附近尋獲了一把同樣被燒得面目全非的太刀。」中村最後代替森山把這段故事說完。

高尾慢慢地放下了手中的茶杯，腦子快速地運轉著。忽然間，彷彿是想通了什麼似的露出恍然大悟的表情：「原來如此，是燒刀啊….」

「燒刀？」黑子轉過頭驚訝地望著高尾。

「也就是曾經遇上火災，被火燒過的刀。」中村解釋，「黑子君，你沒注意到嗎？同樣是桐皇的刀，青峰君的膚色卻比櫻井君還要黑上許多。在我們這些顯現的刀劍裡面，沒有一把刀的膚色像青峰君這麼黑。」

「也就是說，如果黃瀨大人沒有遇害，『青峰大輝』沒有遭遇祝融之災，那麼顯現在我們眼前的或許就是一個皮膚和櫻井君一樣白的青峰君囉？」

「嗚哇別說了，白皮膚的青峰簡直沒法想像啊！」

沉悶的氣氛在最後的打趣中消散無蹤。互相安排好守夜的輪班後，眾人收拾好用過的器具便各自休息去了。

負責值首夜的櫻井見大家都歇息後，拿起自己的刀並拉了張椅子坐在窗邊，抬頭看著暴雨逐漸散去的夜空若有所思。

爐裡的火劈啪作響，閃爍的火光在即將燒罄的柴火中搖擺不定。

「今吉大人，當初您為什麼不把握這時機去攻打海常呢？失去了黃瀨大人的海常在今吉大人的指揮下肯定不堪一擊，這樣一來您就能完成夢寐以求的宿願了。以您的足智多謀，不可能沒有發現這個機會，但為什麼您放棄了……….」

櫻井低聲喃喃。他望著漆黑的夜空，不自覺的握緊了拳頭：

「以前未能完成的夢想，契機又再一次出現。這一次、_這一次_、**_這一次_**我一定要幫助桐皇、幫助今吉大人奪得天……..啊！」

意識到自己說出了非常嚴重的話，櫻井倒抽了一口氣，慌慌張張地望向同伴們安睡的地方。確定他們都已沉入夢鄉後，櫻井因緊張過度而緊繃的肩膀並沒有放鬆，他不自覺地緊緊揪住自己撲通狂跳的胸口：「不行啊，若想要改變歷史的話，這樣不就跟時間溯行軍一樣了嗎？」

櫻井咬緊了牙根用力搖搖頭，深吸口氣後強迫自己轉頭盯著外頭的風吹草動，不敢再胡思亂想下去。

在極輕的一聲「劈啪」後，爐裡的火光，熄滅了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 囲炉裏（irori）：傳統的和式住宅會在地板挖開一塊四方形空間並鋪上灰燼，用來燃燒木炭或柴火。主要作為暖房或料理用途。


	7. 心魂

**──** **是夜，桐皇軍營** **──**

「打擾了，閣下。」

夜幕已深，大雨亦逐漸停息。負責值班守衛的諏佐在巡邏完之後按照往例要回長官的帳子裡報告。當他掀起門簾，意外的看見今吉仍穿著白天的衣服坐在桌前，撐著手作沉思狀，彷彿在寫些什麼東西。

「今晚營地附近沒有異常…….咦？您還沒洗漱嗎？」諏佐吃驚地問，這與他印象中今吉一貫謹慎的作風完全不符。

「哦？已經到這個時間了呀！」

聽見諏佐的聲音，今吉不緊不慢的放下了手中的筆，沒有直接答覆，反而回答了另一個部下藏於心中卻沒敢問的問題：「我在等人。」

「您在這個時間點….和人有約？」

看見部下想問又不敢問的樣子，今吉笑了：「沒有。」

諏佐無言的樣子自然被今吉看在眼裡，他仍是維持那副笑咪咪的樣子：「只是我的推測而已呀。如果今夜沒有訪客的話，或許桐皇就要準備出兵也說不定。」

這番話讓諏佐立刻嚴肅起來。那位不知道會不會來的訪客居然這麼重要嗎？諏佐想著，低頭看向今吉的桌面上那些散亂的紙張：「所以您剛剛是在…..思考如果出現了不得不出戰的狀況，桐皇要如何應戰嗎？」

「真不愧是諏佐，總是能在數秒內得出精闢的結論呀。」

諏佐仍然低頭看著今吉隨手畫的兵陣圖，再也忍不住心中的吐槽：「然而您的圖還是畫得一如既往地難看。」

今吉笑了，並不是以往展露給外人那種高深莫測的咧嘴，而是在少數幾位能對他直言不諱的部下面前偶爾發自真心地笑。

諏佐還來不及回應，便聽見帳子外若松壓低的聲音：「今吉閣下，打擾了，有人求見。」

諏佐吃驚地看向今吉，但今吉一點都不意外，示意諏佐把若松手上的紙條拿進來。

看完了那張摺起來的紙條後，今吉沒有任何意外的表情，順手就把紙條放進燭台裡燒了。「請他進來。還有，這人來訪的事不得聲張呀。」

「是。」諏佐低頭聽令，在若松領著一位帶著兜帽看不見臉孔的人進來後，兩位侍從一同退了出去。

今吉依然撐著手，方才發自內心的笑意已蕩然無存，取而代之的是皮笑肉不笑的模樣，等著來訪者開口。

來人朝今吉行了一禮。儘管仍沒有取下頭上遮住面容的兜帽，語氣卻意外的謙恭有禮，用字遣詞彷彿是受過教育的謙謙君子：「感謝今吉閣下的接見。」

「此話太過客氣了呀。能見到您不遠千里大駕光臨桐皇的駐營地，也不枉我在這裡等一整夜了呀。」

訪客聽聞此話頓了頓，語氣仍維持著彬彬有禮：「連吾等無名小卒的行蹤都預料到了，今吉閣下的神機妙算果真名不虛傳。」

「您真多禮呀，不過是件小事罷了。只要在這場鷸與蚌的混戰中，找出坐收漁利的漁翁就行了呀！也就是說──」今吉放慢了語速，輕聲道：「──推斷出命令灰崎刺殺黃瀨的幕後指使者呀。」

「啊呀！」來訪者低呼，方才有禮的聲音裡掩不住驚駭：「今吉閣下怎麼能直呼黃瀨**_大人_**的名字呢？」

聽見這番指控，今吉再也忍不住笑了：「我們就不要互相試探了吧。」

「我不明白您的意思，今吉閣下，您似乎誤會了什麼……」訪客馬上說道，聲調裡滿是委屈。

今吉愉悅的輕哼一聲。

「指派灰崎暗殺黃瀨，卻發現任務不但沒有成功，自己派出的刺客甚至還被處決。擔心身分敗露而不得不連夜跑來桐皇想要與我談判，有必要的話甚至要聯袂其他國誣陷桐皇，打著這如意算盤的除了霧崎國的謀士花宮真之外還會有誰呀？啊對了對了，如果我說錯的話還麻煩您指正我呀！」

「今吉閣下這話就說得太過了，」訪客仍努力維持著形象：「指使灰崎暗殺黃瀨大人，這可是很嚴重的罪名呢！今吉大人這番指控有什麼證據嗎？」

「證據的話不需要。你的思慮縝密，計畫周詳，如果栽贓給洛山失敗的話還能讓桐皇來背鍋。有這等能耐慢慢佈局的人放眼過去也只有洛山的赤司和霧崎的花宮。考慮到動機的話，自然是霧崎獲益更多了呀。」

「動機？什麼動機？」訪客一字一句的問。今吉咧嘴一笑。

「戰爭之下無完兵，只要開戰必有折損。如果能在這些國互戰中得到好處，那麼迫使他們互相殘殺不就是個很誘人的動機嗎？」

今吉語畢，雙手交叉在下巴前饒有興趣的打量著來客。

對方沉默了很久，最後暴怒地一把扯下了自己的兜帽。在搖曳的燭光中，隱隱約約露出了一張陰狠、冷酷的臉。他怒瞪著今吉，忿忿地把臉上的偽裝用盡全身力氣砸到地上。

**「嗤！」**

對來訪者態度180度大轉變，今吉的眉毛動都不動一下，仍然維持著那副笑咪咪的模樣：「啊呀，不演了嗎？」

「跟你這人說話有夠累的。」

「這樣的奉承我怎麼好意思接受呀？」

「沒在誇獎你！」花宮咬牙切齒道，毫不客氣的走到今吉的桌前居高臨下的看他。今吉沒抬頭，依舊面帶微笑望著幾秒前花宮站立的地方：「我建議你收手呀，花宮君。跟海常對立也就是跟桐皇對立呀！」

「哼，我還沒笨到要與你為敵。」花宮俯下身看著今吉桌上那一疊畫得凌亂的兵陣圖：「你不如就老實感謝我吧！除掉了海常，離你奪得天下的霸業不就更進一步了嗎？」

「海常與桐皇是盟友，我既然是武士，就不可能背棄兩國間的信義呀。」

沒想到今吉這番話卻引起了花宮哈哈大笑。

「哈？我沒聽錯吧？像你這樣老奸巨猾的人居然會講什麼信義？別笑死人啦！這可是我今年聽過最好笑的笑話了哈哈哈！」

今吉沒作聲，花宮好不容易止住笑，道：「你就別再裝腔作勢了吧。明明最恨不得除掉黃瀨涼太的人就是你啊！」花宮說著，手指往今吉前面那疊草稿圖一比：「說什麼桐皇不得不出兵的準備，這分明是這森林中攻打海常最有利的兵陣啊！」

「啊呀，被看穿了嗎？」被戳穿了心中所想，今吉仍然維持著怡然自得的態度。

花宮傾身，在今吉耳邊低語：「這一生中你已蹉跎許多歲月，不把握這個機會的話還要等到何時啊？若你心中還有那份想要奪得天下的野望，不如就趁這機會展現出來如何？」

今吉沒說話。

「戰爭之中有沒有情義，你自己想清楚吧。當然，你若是打算這樣庸庸碌碌的過完一生，我自然比任何人都還要更高興，畢竟不戰而敗的對手越多越好嘛！」花宮說完後重新披上了斗篷，再次將兜帽蓋住臉後便無聲無息地離開了。

彷彿過了很久，今吉的思緒才再一次被諏佐報告的聲音打斷：「打擾了，閣下。今晚營地附近沒有異常…….咦？您還沒洗漱嗎？」

今吉恍然。

剛才見到的花宮，是真人？還是自己想要得到天下的欲望幻化而成的幻影呢？

「閣下，您還好嗎？」諏佐見今吉神情有異，忍不住出聲詢問。

今吉閉上眼睛，無論是不是幻影，那個人的聲音的確在他心底激起了波瀾：時光虛擲，物換星移。自己也逐漸邁向風燭殘年，若不把握海常失去大將這難得的機會，那麼奪得天下也不過只是一場泡沫幻影罷了。

_「即刻出兵。」_

諏佐不疑有他，再次進行確認：「是。對象是暗殺者灰崎所屬的國家嗎？」

今吉笑了：「你說什麼呢？諏佐，當然是現在兵力大減的海常了呀！」

聽到這番話的諏佐愣住，以為自己聽錯了。當他正想出聲再次確認時，帳子外傳來了若松的聲音：「今吉大人，前往海常密報的使者回來了。笠松大人已經知道消息了，明天就會與我們會合。」

「若松來的正好呀！進來吧。」

若松應聲掀開簾子進了帳，諏佐卻不顧禮節搶在今吉前開口：「若松，你快勸勸今吉大人！趁著失去黃瀨大人的時候攻打海常一事萬萬不可呀！」

「什麼啊諏佐？你還沒睡醒嗎？不，這眼中的紅血絲看起來是睡眠不足吧…..」

「若松！」

「閒話就到此為止吧。」今吉仍笑著：「你們倆趕緊去準備，明天就是桐皇攻下海常的勝利之日了呀！好好地見證這一刻吧！」

若松大驚。

「今吉大人！恕在下直言，您在胡說些什麼東西呢？且不論趁人之危，海常可是桐皇的盟友啊！請您務必要打消這個念頭！」

今吉臉上的笑容消失了，首次出現了一絲不悅：「連我最親近的家臣都想違抗我嗎？你們與我一同長大，也見到了時光如何在我身上蹉跎。現在既然有得到天下的機會，為什麼要白白放棄？」

諏佐和若松面面相覷。

「當然了，你們也不必隨著我的意思行事。若無論如何都不同意我的作法的話，你們今晚就收拾東西離開吧。」

諏佐無助地望向若松，若松神色慌亂左右為難。

今吉耐心的等待著。

考慮了很久，見今吉心意已定，若松索性心一橫：「我從小就服侍著您，今吉大人的夢想就是我的夢想。您無論要去哪裡，請讓我若松孝輔也一起同行，就算會被神佛降罪，在下也會義不容辭地跟著您。」

「哦哦，那麼諏佐呢？」

諏佐躊躇，最後咬牙說道：「閣下的命由在下來守護，擋在閣下面前的人，一律由在下來排除。」

今吉聽罷，揚起了滿意的微笑。

「那麼，今晚我們就一同等待著破曉來臨吧。」

* * *

**──** **本丸，廚房** **──**

本日廚當番的荻原一邊哼著歌，一邊將木村和宮地剛採收的蔬果洗淨分類。同樣是廚當番的木吉，則在咕嘟冒泡的大鍋前舀起了一杓湯仔細的試味道：「荻原，你來試試好嗎？我覺得差不多了哦！」

「如果木吉先生說沒問題的話，味道肯定令人放心了呢！」荻原愉快地說著，另外拿了個勺子小心的試了一口。幾秒後，荻原的眼睛閃閃發光：「真不愧是木吉先生！這道料理肯定能讓大家的精神充沛！味道真是太棒了！」

「太好了！接下來只要等晚餐時間就行了。」木吉微笑著脫下了手套。就在同時，有個聲音從廚房門口傳來：「打擾了，荻原在嗎？」

荻原驚訝地轉向門口，意外的發現居然是黛。

「不好意思，荻原，能借幾分鐘說話嗎？」

荻原疑惑地和木吉對望一眼，迷惑地走出了廚房。「黛先生，有什麼事嗎？」

黛躊躇了下，故作冷淡的表情裡有一絲淡淡的不安：「我想問問，你跟黑子同一間房間，在我隔壁對吧？」

荻原點點頭。

「那個….呃….之前有聽他說過半夜會被我的….不對，被我房間的聲音吵得睡不著，我想問問那聲音也把你吵醒了嗎？」

聽見黛的問題，荻原更驚訝了：「不，我沒聽見黛先生房間有聲音啊。」

「哭聲什麼的也沒有吧？」黛追問。

「哭聲？」荻原茫然地問。

「不，沒事。」黛明顯鬆了一口氣，隨即低聲喃喃：「還說什麼『泫然悲咽』，這渾蛋，回來之後要找他算帳。」

「不過說到黑子，感覺他最近心情不好呢……」沒聽見黛自言自語的荻原想起什麼似的說道，明亮的臉龐黯淡下來：「半夜也會常常離開房間，問他去哪裡都不說。」

但願不要被人誤會是半夜遊蕩的幽靈才好，黛想著，但還是問道：「除此之外還有什麼異狀嗎？」

荻原想了想，不甚確定道：「感覺…..黑子要求手合的次數變多了。」

_手合_…所以是擔心自己的劍技不足嗎？黛暗自思索，回想起幾天前他們在道場門口找到黑子和青峰的情景，心裡對於黑子的奇怪行為隱隱約約有了個底。「知道了，回來之後我會找他談談的。」

聽見黛的保證，荻原又雀躍了起來，望向廊外碧藍的天空：「希望他們出陣能夠順利。」


	8. 異變

輪夜換班的中村坐在窗前，凝神望著窗外。在逐漸明晰的曉色中，他出聲叫喚一旁正在吃早餐的同伴們：「那個硝煙，應該是海常的人來了吧！要是不趕在他們之前找到青峰和黃瀨的話就糟了！我們得趕緊動身才行。」

高尾聞言，同樣也走到窗邊望著森林中燃起的烽火雲煙。

「怎麼了高尾？眉頭很皺哦！」

「我覺得…」高尾望著遠處：「那個地方應該不是在海常的領地，而是桐皇駐營的地方喔！」

「糟了。」森山囫圇吞下最後一口飯，起身抓起自己的配刀：「歷史果然因為青峰把黃瀨帶走而產生異變了嗎？」

「總之我們先去確認情況吧！」櫻井說著也匆匆收拾著用過的餐具。

一行人急忙收拾東西往桐皇紮營地點趕去，高尾作為偵查員跑在大家前頭，而體力不如其他人的黑子氣喘吁吁地緊跟在隊伍最後。

「黑子君，不要緊吧？」櫻井放慢了腳步關心的問道。黑子喘著氣抹抹額上的汗：「我不…不要緊的….我馬上就會追上大家了。」

櫻井點點頭，轉過身正要追趕其他同伴，卻突然聽見黑子大喊：「櫻井先生，快退後！」

櫻井來不及反應，黑子衝上前來一把將櫻井撞開。他回過頭，驚愕地看見黑子的手臂上多了一道傷口：「怎麼…..」

「是時間溯行軍！我們被時間溯行軍包圍了！」

櫻井抽出刀，驚險萬分地擋下了朝他而來的攻擊。聽到了黑子的呼喊，跑在前頭的森山和中村也回過頭，拔出了自己的刀應戰。

「中村，你知道嗎？」森山望著離他不遠處狺狺低吼的溯行軍認真的說道：「如果不打招呼就與女孩兒有身體接觸的話，會被討厭的，就像這群溯行軍一樣。」

「不論是男生還是女生，不打招呼就被偷襲的話肯定會生氣吧！」中村吐槽。

「說起來有些難以啟齒，不過這是我個人親身得到的經驗。」森山認真地說著，一面揮刀抵擋著溯行軍的攻擊。

中村扶了下眼鏡，突然覺得胃痛。

「你之前出陣的時候到底對良家婦女幹了些什麼啊！」

「不，我還是會挑對象的。老婦和幼女不在我的範圍內。男性當然也NG！」

「沒人問你的癖好啊！」

言談間，零散的幾個溯行軍很快就被消滅了。中村收起了自己的刀：「這裡的溯行軍好像不怎麼強….」

「跟帝光寺那次比起來敵人都不強吧！」森山說著，同樣把自己刀尖上的血跡甩乾淨之後納刀入鞘：「櫻井君和黑子君呢？」

「我沒事，但是黑子君…..」櫻井收起了自己的刀，拿出了隨身應急的紗布替黑子包紮手臂上的傷口。

「…..對不起…..」黑子小聲道。

「別這麼說，要是黑子君沒有出聲示警的話，我們可就不會像現在這樣游刃有餘了。」森山說著，蹲下身將黑子扶了起來：「腳沒受傷吧？很好！我們快走吧！高尾應該找到一個可以供我們躲藏、觀察桐皇動靜的好地方了。」

* * *

就如同森山所預料的，高尾的確在樹間找到了一處可避過桐皇守衛眼目，又能觀察他們的躲藏處。

「今吉大人已經在這裡很久了。笠松大人剛剛才到。」負責偵查的高尾確定所有人都躲藏好之後才以耳語開口。

他們撥開樹葉，赫然見到甲冑已穿戴整齊的今吉好整以暇的端坐在空地間，長途跋涉而來的笠松似乎因為剛剛今吉說了某些話而受到了不小的震動。

櫻井震驚：「為什麼今吉大人和海常的笠松大人會出現在這個地方？照理來說黃瀨大人的死訊應該還沒傳到海常，桐皇正要準備派人弔唁才對啊！」

「歷史果然被改變了。」中村壓低聲音道。

「噓。」高尾以氣音警告。

「你剛才說什麼？」同樣全副武裝的笠松大聲道。今吉不慌不忙地揚起微笑：「黃瀨死了，也就是說**桐皇在海常最大的隱患**已經除去了呀！現在要打敗海常根本不是難事。」

「背信棄義難道就是桐皇的誠信嗎？」笠松一字一句地說道。今吉無所謂般聳聳肩：「為了得到天下，有時需要不擇手段呀。」

「你這──」

但沒有讓笠松說完，今吉突然起身，抽出腰間的刀便往笠松砍去。

笠松機警的退後，但在他後方的若松和諏佐卻同樣也抽出了刀指著他。

「哦呀，三面環敵呢！」今吉好整以暇地玩弄著自己的刀尖：**「****──****殺了他。」**

就在今吉話語剛落的瞬間，森山忽然有了動作。他猛奔到笠松旁邊，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度打掉了諏佐和若松手上的刀。「不好意思，根據我的經驗，突然發動猛攻的話，無論理由多麼正當，都會被美麗的女孩討厭的呀！」

「什麼人！」

若松和諏佐自然不是省油的燈，儘管配刀被打飛，他們立刻抽出了隨身的短刀便朝著外來者森山攻去。見狀，高尾等人也無法坐視不管，一齊從藏身處跑了出來──中村舉起了太刀與森山一前一後地保護著笠松，高尾鎮定地舉著自己的脇差，黑子小心地藏起了自己的傷臂高舉著自己的短刀，櫻井雖然同樣高舉著自己的打刀，卻在看見今吉時猶豫的朝後退了幾步，面色驚惶。

「我先帶笠松大人回海常，這裡麻煩你們。」森山以刀護著笠松對其他人說道。見狀，今吉又揚起了莫測高深的微笑：「像過街老鼠一樣倉皇而逃，原來這就是海常的實力呀！」

笠松大怒，在森山和中村阻止前，猛然抽出了自己的刀大吼著一劍刺向今吉。

突然間，天地變色，周圍出現了模糊不清的黑影。彷彿同時有很多人在吟誦似的、令人毛骨悚然的說話聲從四面八方傳來：

_「今吉翔一，不能死在這裡。」_

「快趴下！」高尾大喊：「有地震！趕緊保護自己的頭！」

眾人聞言趕緊照做，地面搖晃著，土地之間甚至傳出了令人不安的高頻聲，像是暴風中鑽過窗縫的呼呼聲，卻又夾雜著地鳴，有如轟隆隆的雷聲般令人害怕。

所有的聲音全都旋風似的在他們耳邊不斷盤旋，但是很快的，隨著地震停止，這些令人慌亂的聲音也逐漸止息。

眾人再度睜開眼睛，意外發現居然回到了昨天休息的小屋前。就在同時，一陣響徹入耳的雷鳴有如號令般，狂風暴雨隨之傾盆而下，一行人不得不再次鑽進小屋裡。

中村仍然驚魂未定，嚇得連眼鏡上的水珠都顧不得擦掉：「剛剛發生了什麼事？為什麼突然地震？還有那個詭異的說話聲是什麼？」

「我好像做惡夢，夢到桐皇居然要對海常宣戰了！」一向老神在在的高尾似乎也受到了不小的驚嚇。「這可真是嚇到我了！」

「開什麼玩笑！」森山仍緊抓著心口，試圖想要撫平砰砰不停的心跳：「怎麼可能大家都做了一樣的噩夢？肯定是真的！」

「那個…..」櫻井慌張的打斷了他們：「那些待會兒再說，先幫黑子君療傷。」

由於黑子手臂上的傷勢，證明了剛才的事不是幻覺，但是無法解釋為什麼又回到了小屋門口。眾人討論了半天仍得不出個所以然，最後櫻井決定這樣下去也不是辦法，宣布自己要先煮點東西讓大家暖胃。語畢便走到放食材的櫃子前。

「哦哦，麻煩你啦櫻井君！」高尾嘴裡咬著線模糊不清地說道，手上拿著針線把黑子手上的傷口縫合的動作一刻也沒停下來。

「櫻井君辛苦了，出外的時候沒有櫻井君真不曉得該怎麼辦呢。」森山感嘆著，卻一直沒有聽見櫻井回答。眾人轉頭，發現櫻井彷彿被釘在櫃子前似的一動都不動。

「怎麼啦櫻井君？必要的食材不夠嗎？」中村一邊拿衣襬擦眼鏡一邊問。

好半天後，櫻井終於小小聲地開口：「這裡的食物…………一樣都沒少。」

「那不是很好嗎？這樣夠我們吃了吧！」森山愉快地說道，卻詫異地發現櫻井連連搖頭，面色驚懼。

「這裡的食物…………一樣都沒少。」櫻井又重複了一次。

「所以說…..」森山正要說話，卻被中村抬手制止：「慢著。」「怎麼？」

眾人看著中村仔細檢查著圍爐裏，他的表情從一開始的不可置信慢慢變成恐慌：「這裡…..這裡根本沒有我們昨天燒過火的痕跡！」

「誰來清理過了吧！」高尾隨口說。但中村搖頭：「圍爐裏很久沒使用和使用後清潔是兩回事。我可以斷定，這個房子就像我們昨天剛來的時候一樣，已經很久沒有人使用了。」

「這裡也是…..」櫻井小小聲道：「我明明記得昨天用了半包米，但是這裡…架上的食物卻跟我們昨天使用之前一模一樣。」

「…………………..」眾人張口結舌，不明不白的事情越來越多，最後黑子幽幽的聲音在寂靜的小屋內響了起來，又把大家嚇了一跳：

「…..『現在』是昨天的下午，也就是說，剛剛的事情都是真的，只不過在笠松大人刺向今吉大人之後，**時間被倒回我們昨天剛來到小屋的時候了**。」

森山和櫻井聽見黑子的話，起身馬上就要出去。中村連忙阻止他們：「如果時間被倒轉，那麼笠松大人和今吉大人目前還待在各自的軍營裡，他們現在都很安全。我們明天早點出發，也許可以更明白發生了什麼事。」

「但是為什麼時間會被倒轉？是因為時間溯行軍的關係嗎？」

「現在也只能這樣想了吧。」高尾發著愁，看著外面的大雨：「在雨停之前我們什麼都不能做。大家還是趕緊休息吧！明天我們要比今天更早到現場，查看究竟發生了什麼事。」

* * *

當夜由高尾守夜。他毫無睡意，仔細梳理著今天一整天發生的事。也因此，很快就發現了黑子並沒有像其他人一樣鼾聲大作，而是安安靜靜地坐在角落裡拿著自己的短刀，彷彿在練習揮舞的動作。

「黑子君，不休息一下嗎？」

黑子動作的聲音停止了。幾秒鐘後，他無聲無息地出現在高尾旁邊，滿臉歉意：「對不起，吵到高尾先生了嗎？」

「不，我本來就不打算睡啦….」高尾說著，寬大的袖子朝旁邊一比：「坐吧，有人陪我聊聊天也挺好。」

黑子依言坐下。

「說起來，」高尾壓低了聲音，不想吵醒睡著的其他同伴：「之前在本丸的時候，就是青峰君顯現那一天，聽荻原說你最近情緒不高，是不是有什麼不愉快的事？」

黑子搖頭。

「什麼事都可以跟我說哦！畢竟我們來的較早，也能幫你出些主意。我想想，是半夜被黛君的哭聲吵到睡不著嗎？」

黑子搖頭。

「哦我知道了，黛君欺負你嗎？」

黑子笑了起來，搖搖頭。

「難不成太想念火神大人，犯相思病啦？」

黑子猶豫了下，最後還是搖搖頭。

高尾沒轍了。正當他絞盡腦汁想著還有什麼可能性時，一直搖頭的黑子終於開口：「青峰君很強，明明是剛顯現不久的刀就有很強的攻擊力，本丸的其他人也是，能力都非常出眾。」

沒預料到對話居然會朝這個方向發展，回想起剛才看見黑子獨自練刀、再加上負傷，高尾心中立刻有了端倪，但他沒有直接說出來，而是耐心的聽著黑子繼續說：

「回想起自己剛顯現時能力弱小，保護自己拯救別人都救不到，現在出陣時也是，只會增加大家的麻煩。」

「每個人都是這樣走過來的。」高尾溫和地說道：「黛君也是，我也是，森山君、中村君櫻井君他們都是，從弱小變得強大。」

黑子再次搖頭。

「我想要變得更強，不只是能打贏溯行軍，還想要能夠**保護本丸的同伴**。」

黑子彷彿話中有話。高尾想起了之前帝光寺出陣後重傷回來的黛，偏頭略作沉思。

「既然這樣，要不要向主人提出修行的許可呢？」

「修行？」黑子驚訝地問。

「也就是…嗯…每把刀劍都有自己的因緣之地吧！可能是自己被打造出的地方、使主人一戰成名的地方、也有可能是被折斷的地方。回到這些時空去，與那個時代的人對話，對於自己的心境會有所成長也說不定。」高尾微笑：「黑子君被自己劍技不足之事所困擾著，如果回到你的因緣之地去，也許會有些啟發。」

沉默良久，黑子才慢慢道：「…….我會考慮看看的。」

「不過在那之前，我建議黑子君還是去睡一下吧。」高尾笑道：「明天還有一場硬戰…..不，說不定會重複很多次也說不定。」

黑子起身，朝高尾致意後找個角落、蓋上外套後便睡下了。

「因緣之地….嗎？」高尾低聲喃喃，望向窗外仍雷雨交加的夜空，不自覺地撫著自己的身側：「說是這麼說，我可一點都不想再回到那間旅舍了…..小真的故事在那裏就已經結束了，我也是……..」

一道雷電閃過，在很短的剎那間照亮了高尾悲傷而寂寞的臉。


	9. 円環

**「呀！好痛！」**

黃瀨摸著自己的後腦杓，氣呼呼地轉過頭來看著肇事者：「小青峰你肯定是故意的吧！」

「抱歉！抱歉！」青峰連忙上前賠罪，撿起了掉在黃瀨身邊的番薯：「我真不是故意的，只是剛好往後拋的時候就──」

「哪有可能這麼剛好**每次**撿東西回來的時候都打中我的頭啊？你肯定是故意瞄準的吧？」黃瀨抗議。

「每次？」青峰茫然重複：「你說什麼啊？這場雨下了一整晚才停，我只出去過這一次啊！」

「咦？」黃瀨也懵了，不曉得為什麼自己剛剛會突然脫口而出：「不…不曉得為什麼，感覺已經發生過很多次了？」

「你被番薯打昏頭了吧！」

「到底是誰的錯啊！」

「隨便啦！」

青峰一邊說著，起身將放在門口的一桶水提了進來，再度走回他們棲身的小廟裡。「腳伸出來。」

黃瀨猶豫了下，最後伸出了自己那隻血肉模糊的腳。雖然青峰昨天已經幫他做過應急處置了，但他還是痛得睡不著，一整晚緊繃著肌肉忍著彷彿千刀萬剮般的劇痛。

青峰拆下了包紮，露出了已經開始潰爛發臭的傷口，面不改色的開始用那桶清水為黃瀨清洗。「等到天氣穩定之後，我們就回海常去。」

黃瀨別過頭，刻意對自己猙獰恐怖的傷口視而不見，故作隨意道：「這場雨好像下了很久啊。」

* * *

高尾一行人就如前一晚預定的一樣，提前到今吉坐鎮的地方埋伏。這趟路上很順利，沒有遇到任何人，也沒有遇到時間溯行軍。然而…..

「要是不趕快將歷史導回正軌的話，恐怕異變會越來越多。」高尾以手遮著眼，草草往天空瞥了一眼之後做了總結。

「怎麼說？」

「開始出現日環食了。」

眾人依言往天空望去。明亮的太陽使得他們幾乎睜不開眼睛，但在短短一瞥中，確實看見了太陽正如高尾所說出現了環食。

「歷史上這段時間沒出現過日環食吧？」中村問道，森山搖頭認真道：「不，日環食就和美麗的女孩兒一樣令人過目難忘，要是出現的話肯定會被記載下來的。」

「不祥之兆啊…..」

「感覺我們現在就像是那圈日環….」黑子低聲道：「被困在時間的円環裡，無論怎麼做都只能再一次被時間推回原點…..」

黑子話一出，眾人沉默。高尾輕咳了下，鼓舞道：「總之，只要能夠讓桐皇打消出兵海常的念頭，而且找回青峰和黃瀨，我們或許就能脫離這個循環了！你說對吧，櫻井君？」

被高尾點名的櫻井心不在焉的點頭，隨後又轉過頭看著桐皇軍可能會出現的方向。高尾注意到從早上開始，櫻井似乎就顯得有些興趣缺缺，無論和他說什麼都顯得有些心神不定。高尾暗暗嘆氣，裝作不經意地開口：「如果成功的話，歷史就能回到原來的正軌了，我們負責的就是這樣一件麻煩的工作呢！」

「噓，他們來了。」中村噓聲示警。

談話間，桐皇與海常方的人都來了。跟前一次不同的是，海常方的早川也護著笠松出現了。

「看來每次輪迴都會有些細小的變化呢，頭疼了啊！這樣要怎麼制定對策呢？」高尾發愁。

「噓！」

兩方人馬都站定後，笠松以他宏亮沉穩的聲音先開口了：「我看到你的便箋了。」

「平安送達真是太好了呀！」今吉笑道。

「別轉移話題。」笠松沉下聲音：「回答我，為什麼桐皇要出兵？」

今吉臉上的笑容消失了。他低下頭看著自己伸出手掌心朝上的手，道：「生在這個混亂的時代，沒有野望是不可能的呀。而我….」，今吉一邊說著，一邊慢慢的握緊了自已的拳頭：「….我想要得到天下，統一這個混亂的時局，將一切納入掌中。」

笠松從鼻尖哼出一聲鼻息。

「你選擇背棄曾經的盟友，打破兩國互信的諾言，這樣的人──」笠松說著，加重了音調：**「就算得到了天下也不會長久。」**

語音剛落，今吉的鏡片一閃，他猛然抽出刀，一劍向笠松刺去。

「快將他們兩人分開！別讓笠松還擊！」高尾喊道，從藏身的地方衝了出去：「要是今吉死在這裡的話歷史又要重來了！」

櫻井立刻衝向今吉，中村和森山則跑向笠松想要將他們分開。

「什麼人？」笠松大喝。

沒想到在這個間隙，在一旁護衛著笠松的早川，舉起了自己的長刀瞄準了今吉的腹部一刀刺去。

天空應聲變色，就像昨天一樣突然被黑霧籠罩。一瞬間雷聲大作，風聲鶴唳，溯行軍漸漸從黑影中出現。那股令人直發毛、彷彿很多人同時說話的詭異聲音再度從四面八方響了起來：_「今吉翔一，不能死在這裡。」_

「又要重來了嗎？」高尾大聲哀號，一面努力想要穩住身子以免被接下來的地震晃倒。

天地哀鳴，天搖地動。一陣炫目的光閃過之後，眾人重新回到了暴雨將至的小屋前。高尾不假思索打開門衝進去，隨後便靠在牆上用力喘著氣。幾秒鐘後，驟雨應雷聲而降。

「呼，呼，呼───」高尾抹抹額上的汗：「太好了，這次沒有淋成落湯──咦？」他環視著周圍，發現屋裡只有同樣氣喘不已的黑子和櫻井。「森山君和中村君都不在嗎？」

櫻井聞言抬起頭，確認屋外也沒有那兩人的人影後，他緊張得連聲音都變尖了：「森山先生和中村先生….該不會是被溯行軍抓住了吧？」

「唔，那兩人劍技高強，不太可能出事。」高尾沉吟道：「有可能是因為我們在這個時間圓環裡輪迴了太多次，多少有些細小的變化，他們大概出現在別的地方了吧！話說回來黑子君，」高尾說著轉過頭望著黑子：「你還好嗎？是不是撞到頭了？」

黑子跪在地上，兩手抱著頭，痛苦的擠出聲音道：「頭…..很痛。剛剛發生了什麼事，我…..幾乎沒有印象……」

「別勉強喔。」高尾說著，從隨身的小包裡拿出一罐涼藥抹在黑子的太陽穴：「休息一下，也許是時間軸太混亂了。老實說連我都覺得有點兒不太舒服，肚子有點怪怪的…..不過這下可以確定無疑，我們的確被困在這個時間圓環裡頭了。」

「既然今吉大人被害會造成輪迴，那麼就只好明天更早出門攔截今吉大人，想辦法阻止他與海常的人碰面，同時勸他打消出兵海常的念頭了。」櫻井蒼白著臉道。

高尾和黑子點頭，同樣無聲地望向這場大雨。

一夜，三人無眠。

* * *

**──海常營地──**

森山悠悠醒轉，發現自己手腳被綁住。他環顧著周圍，發現一旁的中村同樣被綁住手腳，動彈不得的跪在地上。他似乎也才剛甦醒，正睜大眼睛回望著自己，小聲道：「這裡不是海常的領地嗎？我們為什麼沒有出現在小屋前？」

森山搖頭。這時腳步聲傳來，兩人抬頭，看見笠松與早川朝著他們走來。看見笠松的表情，森山暗叫不妙：笠松心情很不好，非常不好。

「你們被發現倒在營地附近的草叢裡，是不是敵方派來的刺客？」早川大聲問。

果然被當成刺客了啊…..兩人暗想著。

「我們跟桐皇或其他國沒有關係。」中村立刻回答。

**「說謊！」**笠松怒斥。

森山抬起頭，看見了笠松腰間那把他再熟悉不過的太刀「森山由孝」。他嚥嚥口水，鼓起勇氣抬頭迎向笠松的目光，以平穩的聲調開口：「笠松大人，我印象中的您雖然嚴厲，卻並非如此不講理之人。」

笠松沉下聲：「你又了解我的什麼？武內大人被暗殺，黃瀨失蹤，我就是因為太過信任別人才導致如此下場！」

「並不是這樣的。」森山雖然心中怕得要命，但還是鼓起勇氣強迫自己直視著笠松：「就是因為在亂世中保留的這份純粹的信任，才為您贏得了後世的尊敬。」

「但就是因為有人濫用了這份信任，海常現在隨時都會崩解。」笠松咬牙道。

森山用力搖頭：「不會的，笠松大人，不會的。您只要還留有一口氣在，海常就絕對不會被吞併。就像是美麗的女孩儘管年華老去，但風韻猶存。」

「聽你這樣講，好像可以預知未來一樣。」早川在旁邊插口道。

意識到自己失言，森山立刻閉口不言。笠松瞪視著他們很久之後，抽出了自己的刀慢慢朝著森山和中村走來。

果然還是不行啊…..森山閉上眼決定聽天由命，緊繃著身子做好被刺傷的準備。在他們背後的笠松突然大喝一聲，綁著森山和中村的繩索應聲而斷。

森山愕然，看著同樣被解放雙手的中村，兩人面面相覷。

「別隨隨便便拿女孩子來舉例！」笠松大喝：「美麗的女孩哪能隨便被你們這張嘴玷汙？真是不知好歹！」

「看來笠松對女孩子苦手這件事無論如何都沒法改變了….」森山小聲道。

「少囉嗦！」

笠松怒斥後背對他們，做了幾個深呼吸後仰天道：「我就再相信我的直覺一次。如果這次我還是失敗的話，就說明了我不過是個無能、沒有識人能力的指揮官罷了。」

森山和中村來不及回話，笠松向早川打了個手勢。早川會意，把森山和中村的刀劍還給他們。

「馬上就要開戰了，磨磨蹭蹭的幹什麼？還不快點接下？」

兩人看著早川手上的刀，連忙雙手接了下來。

看著這一幕，笠松隨口道：「你們也有海常派的刀劍啊？眼光真不錯。」

「是的，我認為海常派的刀，全天下沒有哪個刀派能比得上。」森山低著頭道，剛剛和笠松對峙的氣勢蕩然無存。

笠松輕笑一聲：「我也有一把和你很像的刀，是我最信任的盟友。」說完，便頭也不回的離開了。

森山緊握著自己的刀，低聲發誓：「笠松大人，做為您曾經的刀，我絕對不會辜負您的這片信任。」

中村望著他，輕推了下他的背：「走吧。」

森山點點頭，隨後兩人跟在早川的背後出去了。


	10. 忠義

「聽好了，」蹲在草叢裡的高尾壓低聲音，他左顧右盼著，確定附近沒人後才開口：「待會兒今吉出現後我們立刻攔截他，就算要把他敲昏也要避免他挑起桐皇對海常的戰爭。」

「敲昏好像有點太過頭了….」黑子遲疑著小小聲道：「而且海常追上來怎麼辦？」

「只好再想辦法啦！」高尾輕鬆地雙手一攤。

「…..我好像明白為什麼黛先生總是拿高尾先生沒辦法了….」黑子面無表情道。

「咦你說什麼呀黑子君我沒聽見呢！」高尾嘻嘻笑著一口氣說完，立刻轉頭拍拍櫻井的肩膀找擋箭牌：「就是這樣，櫻井君對這次的作戰策略有什麼問題嗎？」

「…..誒？」剛才出神的櫻井嚇了一跳，連連搖頭：「對不起！完全沒有。」

細心的黑子早就注意到了，自從他們遇到桐皇和海常的人之後，櫻井的情緒一直很不對勁，一直……出神……

「櫻井先生….您還好嗎？」黑子擔心的望著櫻井，櫻井用力搖頭：「沒事的，我完全沒事。」

黑子望向高尾尋求協助，但後者只是聳聳肩。突然間，黑子神色一凜：「來了！」

雖然沒有聽見其他聲音，但短刀藉著偵查較高的優勢常常會比其他人早一步發覺人類或溯行軍的氣息。這次也不例外，在另外兩人轉過頭沒多久後，便看見今吉帶著他的兩名侍從出現了。

「走吧。」高尾說著提起衣襬，起身從草叢中從容不迫的走了出去，黑子也照做。櫻井猶豫了下，拖著腳步慢慢地跟在黑子後面，同時避免與桐皇的人四目相對。

注意到草叢間的動靜，若松馬上抽出了刀將主人護在身後：「什麼人？」

在他們眼前，是三個奇裝異服的怪人。若松皺眉，正要再次喝令對方報上姓名時，為首穿著黑色狩衣的人不但對他手中的刀毫無懼色，甚至平靜地趨前一步，恭恭敬敬的行了禮：「冒犯今吉閣下不周，請見諒。」

和緩的語氣，再加上他們似乎沒有要攻擊的意思，若松有些舉棋不定，只好望向今吉等待他進一步的指示。

今吉饒有興趣的打量著他們，最後想起了什麼似的露出微笑：「你們是以前我在森林裡遇見的人吧？那時候的鰻魚飯好吃嗎？」這話是望著最後面的櫻井說的。

面對態度和婉的今吉，櫻井感到口乾舌燥，說不出話。高尾連忙打了圓場：「今吉大人的鰻魚飯無人能及。不過請原諒在下唐突，我們出現在這裡，是因為對今吉大人有一事相求。」

「哦？說來聽聽。」被誇讚鰻魚飯好吃的今吉似乎心情愉快。

「請今吉大人，**打消出兵海常的念頭。**」高尾一字一句地正色說道。

一瞬間，空氣彷彿凝結了。下一秒，若松和諏佐一左一右「唰」「唰」的抽出了腰間的刀，不偏不倚的指著高尾三人：「混帳東西！你們是從哪裡得到這消息的？」

今吉揮手，示意兩人把刀收起來後，再度望向高尾一行人：「這個要求我不能答應。」

「今吉大人，恕我直言，這場征戰不過是無用之功。」高尾嚴肅的回望著今吉，毫不畏懼。

「但我還是不能答應。」今吉淡淡回答：「這與桐皇或海常之間的情義無關，若說是…..出於我自己的私欲，也未嘗不可呀。」

高尾正想再說，諏佐卻上前，咬著牙道：「今吉閣下都這麼說了，請您…..請您打消念頭吧。再說下去的話，我們就不得不對你們拔劍相向了。」

高尾暗叫不妙，今吉的執念比他想像中還要重。該怎麼在不傷害桐皇的情況下將歷史導回正軌啊？然而還沒完，最糟糕的情況果然發生了：

「果然在這裡啊！」

高尾深吸了一口氣轉過身，看見了海常的人馬正朝他們走來。他仔細一看，詫異地看見森山和中村居然與早川跟在笠松後面。那兩人與高尾等人對上目光，似乎也非常驚訝。他們心照不宣地交換個眼神，意思是總之想辦法避免海常與桐皇互相挑起爭端就對了。

笠松踏著沉穩的步子，走到離今吉幾呎遠的地方後停了下來，仰頭望著今吉，比今吉略矮的身子帶著一股懾人的威壓：

「我聽他們說了，聽說桐皇想要趁著失去黃瀨之際出兵海常，此話當真？」

面對笠松的質問，今吉毫不躲閃，大方承認：「有此打算。」

「不能讓你得逞！」笠松說著拔出了自己的配刀───

**哐啷**

眾人愣住，待風沙散去，赫然是從剛才開始就一言不發的櫻井，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度打掉了笠松的刀。

「大膽！」笠松喝道。

櫻井雙手握著刀，一個箭步跑到今吉面前，揮刀橫擋在他以前的主人前方，怒視著海常眾：「你們不能殺他！」

「讓開，否則連你也一併除掉！」笠松沉聲道：「海常不能留下這個禍患。」

櫻井大口喘著氣，握緊了拳頭，瘦長的身子將今吉擋在背後，一改往常溫和畏縮的模樣，他憤怒的挺直了身軀，棕色的眼睛燃燒著少見的怒氣，朝著眾人厲聲大吼：

「歷史是什麼？我想要看著自己的主人達成心願有什麼不對？刀的任務本來就是保護主人，既然歷史已經被改變了，那麼…..那麼…..」

櫻井急喘著說不出話。在笠松背後的森山突然明白什麼似的倒抽了一口氣，瞬間變了臉色。他猛然伸出手，朝著桐皇的方向慌張大喊：「櫻井君！**不可以！**」

但就在森山脫口而出的同時，他的話語卻完全被櫻井的怒喊徹底蓋過──

「──那麼，至少**讓我的主人達成他一生都沒能完成的夙願吧**！」

「糟了！」

已經來不及了，隨著櫻井的話語落下，原本的日環食不知不覺變成了日全食。漆黑漸漸地籠罩了整片大地，呼呼的風直吹，明滅不定的暗影開始在他們周圍蠢動。

「怎麼回事？」

大地間又出現了令人毛骨悚然的悲鳴，地上的碎石滾動、風沙瀰漫，不屬於這個季節的狂風開始在他們耳邊呼嘯。高尾連忙抓緊了自己的帽子以免被吹飛。「站穩啦！」

雷電一閃，一聲響雷轟然落下，在山谷間激起了洪如擂鼓的雷鳴。在閃電的餘光中，那些搖擺不定的黑影漸漸化成了時間溯行軍的形狀，從四面八方將他們團團包圍住。

見狀，森山和中村連忙拔刀，一前一後地保護笠松和早川；黑子和高尾則防範著時間溯行軍，沒想到溯行軍卻慢慢往今吉的方向靠近。溯行軍周圍的黑霧越來越濃，不詳的黑霧漸漸地籠罩了今吉和櫻井。

「時間溯行軍不打算攻擊我們嗎？」黑子不敢置信的問道。

「看起來牠們似乎沒這打算。」高尾說著，將刀身微微轉了個角度。從黑子的角度，可以看見上頭的鷹狀浮雕正在發光。

「…..挺不妙啊。」高尾最後這麼說。

被溯行軍的黑霧圍繞著的今吉轉向櫻井，朝他伸出手，緩緩開口。然而聲音卻不是他自己的，而是前幾次聽見的吟誦聲，彷彿有很多人同時用毫無情感的語氣開口：

「**_我的刀啊_**，_我想要得到天下，我需要你的幫助！我需要你的力量！」_

「**怎麼回事？**」森山在呼嘯的風中大吼：「**為什麼今吉會知道****──**」

「**別問我啊！**」中村吼回去：「**我怎麼知道溯行軍還能附身在人類身上啊！**」

櫻井恍恍惚惚的舉起手，伸向今吉朝他伸出的手。看見此情此景，高尾大叫不好：「快去阻止櫻井君！這樣下去他會_暗墮_的！」

黑子立刻朝今吉和櫻井的方向跑去。沒想到離他們最近的溯行軍突然有了動作，猛然揮刀將黑子打倒在地。溯行軍發出了一聲不滿的咆嘯，就算是笠松等人類也能聽得出來，那如野獸般的聲音喊出了清清楚楚的兩個字：_「礙事！」_

「黑子君！」森山和中村大叫，他們一個箭步往前，突然一陣亂箭齊發，硬生生地擋住了他們的路。「該死！」

_「我未能完成的夙願啊，」_今吉──或者說是被溯行軍附身的今吉──仍在繼續蠱惑著櫻井：_「藉此機會，由我們一起完成__──__」_

今吉周圍的黑霧又變得更濃了，彷彿小型龍捲風般在他身邊捲起了一場小風暴。櫻井慢慢地舉起手，就在他的指尖快要碰到今吉時，若松突然衝了出來，用盡渾身力氣將他撞開。

這出乎意料的發展使得眾人忍不住發愣，但更意外的還在後頭：若松突然「撲通」一聲跪在今吉面前，在暴雨中大聲喊道：

「實在是非常抱歉，但是我若松孝輔果然不能眼睜睜看著您走向地獄！如果真要被神佛降罪的話，只要我一個人就夠了。今吉大人！求求您！千萬不要為了得到天下而將您的靈魂出賣給鬼神啊！」

「匡噹」一聲，諏佐也丟下自己的刀，跪在今吉面前，眼角噙著淚。他握緊了拳頭，深深的將頭低了下去：

「我比任何人都更想要看到主人將天下盡收掌中，閣下對桐皇的付出我比任何人都還要更清楚。我心中迫切的渴望著能看到您得到天下時展露出的笑容。我想看到您的勝利，但不是以這種怪物的型態啊！原諒在下唐突，但是如果閣下非得以這種形式才能得到天下的話，**我就算是死也要阻止您！**」

今吉彷彿沒聽見似的朝著櫻井伸出手：_「我的刀啊！讓我們一起，得到天下吧！」_

剛剛被若松撞開的櫻井慢慢爬起來，低著頭，緊握著雙拳。所有人全都戒慎恐懼地看著他，中村和森山也拔刀互相交換個眼神，彼此都做好了心理準備──如果櫻井暗墮，就要立刻砍殺他。

櫻井泛白的指關節緊握住刀柄，以非常緩慢的速度慢慢拔出了自己的打刀。他佇立著，就這樣維持雙手舉著刀的姿勢一動也不動。

森山吞了一口口水，努力克制著自己的手不要發抖；中村微微調整了自己的站姿，強自控制著自己的呼吸平靜下來。兩人都舉起了自己的太刀，準備朝隨時都可能暗墮的櫻井衝過去。

高尾揮刀打掉了與黑子糾纏不清的溯行軍後將他從地上拉了起來，兩人同樣也拔出了自己的刀對準了櫻井。黑子滿臉的不可置信，高尾的表情則是悲傷與沉痛夾雜。

跪在地上的若松與諏佐，站在後方的笠松與早川，所有的人全都緊盯著櫻井，想知道他下一步會怎麼做。

很久之後，櫻井慢慢抬起頭，隱忍許久的眼淚終於爆發：

「今吉大人，我在您的身邊數十年，見證了您的生不逢時，目睹了您是如何為桐皇操勞，一夜之間白了頭髮。您有多想要擊敗所有的國家，取得最後的勝利，統一天下，這我也都明白。但是….但是…..」

斗大的淚珠從櫻井的臉頰邊滑下。櫻井啜泣著，續道：

「如果時間能夠重來，我也希望史書記載的勝利者是今吉翔一的名字，而不是其他人。可是儘管時間重來了很多次，這個心願卻無論如何也完成不了。今吉大人，這個世界不是我們的，不是桐皇的。儘管如此，但在我眼中您一直都是為桐皇鞠躬盡瘁、最優秀，最偉大的軍師。今吉大人，對不起，請原諒我。」

櫻井語畢，猛然拿刀朝著被溯行軍附身的今吉砍去。

附身在今吉身上的溯行軍暴怒地大喝一聲舉刀抵擋，其他溯行軍也在櫻井揮刀的同時朝著他一擁而上。

眼見櫻井已經來不及收刀抵擋朝他攻擊的溯行軍，兩聲響亮的「鏘」「鏘」後，眾人這才發現那些混亂的攻擊已在眨眼間被桐皇侍從雙雙擋下。「咦？」

「真是非常抱歉，我們主人惹出的禍患，由我們來承擔。」諏佐咬牙道，裝作不經意地掩住了被溯行軍劃傷的傷口。

「什麼？」

「今吉大人！」若松一邊持刀擋下了朝他們而來的攻擊一邊不回頭地大聲嚷道：「您的心眼被那怪物蒙蔽了，請您振作！」

「若松！後面！」諏佐大吼，卻來不及幫助他的同伴躲過溯行軍那砍在背上熱辣辣的一刀。

鮮血濺了出來，潑到了諏佐、櫻井和今吉的身上。若松倒了下去，其他人窮於應付溯行軍而自顧不暇，諏佐連忙蹲到若松身邊查看他的傷口。若松咬牙忍著痛，吭都不吭一聲。憑著武士的直覺，諏佐感覺到有一股黑影漸漸靠近，他轉過身，赫然是舉著刀朝著他們靠近的今吉。

「今吉大人！」

兩人全都受了傷，只能眼睜睜地看著被怪物附身的主人朝著他們一步一步地走近。

出乎他們的意料，今吉高舉的刀尖漸漸垂了下來。他摸摸臉上被若松濺到的鮮血，扶正了同樣被染紅的眼鏡，看著諏佐手臂上汨汨流血的傷口，以他自己原來的聲音緩慢而清晰的開口：

「……..我小時候視力就不好，幾乎全瞎，也因此無法上戰場，只能在後方作為軍師角色參戰。」

「這我們都──」若松正想開口，卻被諏佐阻止了。

「從很久以前開始，諏佐和若松就一直服侍在我的身邊，他們兩人就是我的兩隻眼睛。如果我得到了天下，但我的兩隻眼睛卻不在了，那麼我還要這天下有何用？」

兩人瞪大了眼睛，看著今吉再度舉起了自己的刀慢慢轉過身。在他的背後，有一團模糊不清的黑影正漸漸形成了溯行軍的形狀：「雖然我常常說『世上無善人』，但傷害了絕對不可能背叛自己的部下，這可是連惡人都遠遠不如呀！」

「就是那個！」高尾指著今吉面前那團黑影喊道：「那就是今吉大人的『怨念』，也就是這裡的溯行軍起源，把那個東西毀滅掉的話這裡的溯行軍就會消失了！」

「但該怎麼辦？」森山喊道，看著今吉舉起自己的刀卻無法傷害那團黑影寸毫：「那東西沒有形狀！根本無法──」

「櫻井先生！」黑子突然大喊：「用櫻井先生的刀！」

「對呀！」高尾醒悟過來：「櫻井君想要幫助自己原來的主人奪得天下，這份想要改變歷史的執念也間接促成了溯行軍的形成！要毀滅那份執念得由櫻井君────」

「櫻井！快上！用你的刀！」中村打斷高尾的話大吼。

櫻井搖搖晃晃地爬起來，儘管眼角還帶著淚痕，但臉上的表情已不再迷茫。他三步併作兩步地朝原來的主人身邊衝去，在今吉伸出手的瞬間將自己的刀遞了出去。

今吉抽出刀，那把由桐皇刀工打造的打刀「櫻井良」在他手中熠熠生輝。他雙手握住刀柄，狠狠地從正中間將那道黑影用盡全力劈了下去。

儘管沒有砍到任何東西的實感，但所有人似乎聽見了一陣異常淒厲的尖叫，那不屬於人間的聲音隨著那團未成形的黑霧，像是被一陣狂風掃蕩般四分五裂，漸漸化成了一股青煙消失了。而他們周圍的溯行軍，也隨著這陣黑霧的消散而化為黑沙消失不見了。

彷彿過了很久，森山率先恢復了說話能力：「…..結束了。」

「不，還沒有。」高尾望著仍然是日全蝕的天空，臉上的擔憂益發明顯。「你們忘了嗎？最開始是青峰君帶著本來應該死在這裡的黃瀨大人逃走才引發了歷史改變，間接促成了未能奪得天下的今吉大人起了謀反之心。儘管今吉的怨念已除去，但造成這裡歷史產生變異的起源還沒有完全消除。」

「但是……」中村正想開口，但高尾輕輕的把手放在他的肩膀上搖搖頭。

「沒有但是。」高尾望著海常的兩把刀輕聲回答：「從這次的經驗我們都知道了，如果歷史被改變的話很可能會陷入一個沒有結果的圓環，不找到黃瀨並殺了他的話，恐怕我們又會陷入另一個新的圓環之中。道別的話待會兒再說吧。現在首要目的是找到青峰和黃瀨。」

高尾說著，一馬當先地離開了。黑子見狀也追了上去。

森山望著高尾遠去的背影，正想追上去時卻聽到有人正在喚他：「喂！那個黑頭髮細眼睛的！對！就是你！」

森山轉過頭，發現以前的主人笠松正朝著自己走過來，臉上的好奇之意毫不掩飾：「你們及時阻止了一場戰役的爆發，化解了兩國之間的紛爭，若不是別有居心就是真正的武士。如果是真正的武士，為何不報上你們的名字來？」

笠松沒有任何責備和懷疑之意，只是拐彎抹腳地想要表達感謝，森山再明白不過。

「我只是…..」森山故作謙虛地說道：「我只是您手下的僕人，僅此而已。就像是英勇的武士看到美麗的公主陷入危困之時，是不會在拯救公主之後還大聲報上名字索取感謝之吻的！」

「但是這樣不報上名字顯得更可疑了啊！」早川在旁邊大聲說道，望著森山旁邊一臉為難的中村，忽略了笠松在一旁「就說了別隨隨便便拿女孩子來打比喻你到底有沒有把我的話聽進去啊？」的怒吼。

良久後，中村放棄似的笑了一下，開口：「在下名叫中村真也。」

「真巧啊！和早川手中那把刀同名呢！」笠松說著，拍了拍自己腰上的刀望向森山：「你呢？該不會這麼剛好叫做『森山由孝』吧？」

森山發出了一聲意義不明的聲音，像是在笑又像是在哭。他低下頭，避免與自己的前主四目相對：「在下森山由孝，任您差遣。但是…..但是我們還有任務在身，請原諒我們必須馬上離開。」

認為森山大概是在開玩笑的笠松並沒有繼續再追問下去。他點點頭：「准了。離開吧。」

另一邊，今吉將刀交還給櫻井，而櫻井默不作聲地雙手接下。

「很好的判斷呀！」今吉笑咪咪道，「遞刀的時機。」

「謝謝大人誇獎。」櫻井低著頭道。

「不過有些問題我想釐清呢！」今吉又回復了以往深不可測的笑容：「雖然剛剛有些意識不清，不過我好像聽見了你說我是你以前的主人呢！真是奇怪了，要是有像你這樣一位劍術高深的武士在我手下，我是不可能沒有印象的呀！」

「大人過獎了。在下真的只是一介平民。」

今吉微笑，沒有再追問下去。僅是淡淡地在櫻井轉身離去前，以若松和諏佐聽不見的聲音道：「那就再會了呀！_櫻井良君_。希望有一天可以再見到你。」

櫻井吞了口口水，沒有反駁今吉對他的稱呼，僅僅再度行了禮後轉身朝著同伴們離去的方向跑去。


	11. 士道

「雨停了。」青峰趴在窗邊的身軀終於轉過頭來：「走吧，趁現在沒雨的時候趕緊回到海常。雖然還是很暗，不過你對這附近的地形很熟悉吧！」

見黃瀨似乎沒有任何要起身的意思，青峰忍不住急了：「喂黃瀨，你還拖拖拉拉的幹什麼？要是不趕快回去的話⋯⋯」

「我不能⋯⋯我不會回去。」黃瀨才剛出聲，卻又馬上改口。表情沒有了平常的笑鬧之意，卻平淡的堅決。

「你胡說些什麼啊？」青峰快步走過來，一把捉住了黃瀨的手臂：「你本來應該要死在那個森林裡的！好不容易把你救回來，你還有很多事得做吧？你不回去的話，你的主君們怎麼辦？海常怎麼辦？」

黃瀨平靜的表情只有在青峰提到「主君」「海常」的時候才稍微有了變化，但他很快地又隱藏起自己的動搖，仍舊不為所動地搖搖頭。

「**你****、****瘋、了、嗎？」**青峰一字一句地大聲怒道：「我費了好大的勁好不容易才把你從死神面前拉回來，但你卻要捨棄這個大好機會嗎？」

「**轟**」的一聲，無雨的夜空中卻平白無故降下一道悶雷，好像是在贊同青峰的話，卻又像是憤怒至極的抗議。

「好不容易搶回來的人生，為什麼要這樣放掉？」

青峰正想再說，但黃瀨抬起一隻手制止他。

「小青峰，」與青峰激烈的語氣形成強烈的對比，黃瀨的語氣極端平靜，甚至可稱得上有些冷漠：「你知道對一個武士來說，最痛苦的事情是什麼嗎？」

「**死！**」青峰想也不想的大聲回答。

在這場對話開啟以來的第一次，黃瀨終於露出了微笑，卻夾雜著連青峰也不會不懂的無奈與苦澀。他搖搖頭，糾正了青峰的回答：「是身為一個武士，卻**_苟活_**著，無法為自己所效忠的對象做出任何貢獻。你看看我的腳——」

黃瀨加強了語氣，有效地制止了青峰想插嘴的意圖：「——我這輩子已經無法再走路了，就算能再度提起刀，但一個瘸子能為軍隊做什麼呢？」

他們兩人不約而同地低下頭看著黃瀨的傷腳，那幅慘不忍睹的景象讓青峰突然覺得自己的腳似乎也在同一時間刺痛起來。他伸出手想要把自己腳上那股莫名的刺痛感拍掉，卻在見到黃瀨的眼神時趕緊把手收了回來。為了掩飾自己的尷尬，青峰連忙大聲清清喉嚨：「還有你能做的事情，黃瀨你放棄得太快了，好不容易有活下去的機會卻白白放棄，你是笨蛋嗎？」

然而這番欲蓋彌彰的勸解並沒有對黃瀨造成任何影響。黃瀨淡淡一笑：「罵別人是笨蛋的人自己才是笨蛋哦！」

「黃瀨你這笨蛋！」

黃瀨的微笑黯淡下來，但並非出於對青峰的怒意，而是對自己身處景況的不滿與哀嘆：「謝謝你安慰我，可是事實擺在眼前，我這輩子是為了打仗而生，我是海常首屈一指的武士，但剝下了這層外殼之後我卻不知道我還能是什麼。」

那句「才沒有在安慰你」的反駁全被黃瀨的最後一句話堵回了喉嚨裡。青峰愣愣地注視著黃瀨，一瞬間不知道該怎麼回答。

他是刀劍的付喪神，是人類的意念寄宿於刀劍上幻化而成的產物。如果人類沒有將心願託付於一樣物品上的話，他根本就無法現形，只能作為一件單純的器物被人類保存下去。

人類的心緒森羅萬象，有愛，有恨，有怒，有悲；有對某件事的執念，也有對某件事的盼望。這樣的心情被寄託於刀劍中，也就促成了幾百年後刀劍付喪神的誕生。

當時與黃瀨共同葬身火海的刀劍・青峰大輝，明明感受到了黃瀨對死去的不甘與憤怒，但當他想方設法地改變歷史以化解主人臨終前的那份不甘，他卻無法在他以前的主人身上感受到任何喜悅，只能感受到滿滿的悲傷，以及更為沈重的不甘和恥辱。

而造成這樣差錯的原因非常簡單：他是人類，他是刀劍付喪神。從根本上來說，刀劍付喪神是由人類的意念孕育而生，但是人類的想法卻複雜多變，無法單純地以一句「好」「不好」「喜歡」「討厭」來概括人類的所有情感。

黃瀨的確是活下來了，但廢了一隻腳的代價讓他甚至無法以武士的身份自居，每一夜在忍辱與忍痛的折磨中生不如死。要是他只是個平凡老百姓，他該有多麽輕鬆啊？

但他偏偏卻是海常的軍隊中不可或缺的重要人物、海常的主要戰力、罕見的軍事天才⋯⋯總之，是個不可能死在病榻上的、一生都在戰鬥的、武士。

青峰沈默了很久。雖然是付喪神，但不一定代表他的腦子能轉得比人類快。不過既然曾是武士的所有物，那麼黃瀨最後的心願他不可能不知道⋯⋯不，是一直以來刻意被他忽視了。

「黃瀨，你希望_我現在殺了你嗎_？」

青峰感到嘴裡發乾，他甚至希望黃瀨在聽到這句話之後會氣得直接拔刀砍他，罵他大不敬，而不是露出像這樣悲戚的苦笑，對他說：「對武士而言，寧可光榮的戰死，也不要卑屈的苟活。」

這形同是默認了。

不待青峰回答，黃瀨便撐著樹枝勉強站了起來：「神佛面前不可殺戮，我們到寺廟外面去吧。」

＊ ＊ ＊

黃瀨謝絕了青峰的扶持，獨自撐著樹枝一拐一拐地走到寺廟外頭。

青峰回頭朝寺廟內的佛像望了一眼。那莊嚴肅穆的氛圍，反而對現下的他們來說是一種諷刺：古時的人們膜拜神、祈求佛，是為了獲得富足、和平與安寧。而現在的他們卻背道而馳，不得不通過_殺戮_，以讓他的主人獲得內心永遠的安息。

寺廟外頭忽然傳來一聲馬鳴，青峰一看，發現是幾天前載著黃瀨和他逃離的那匹馬正望著黃瀨發出不安的嘶鳴。動物非常敏銳，就算沒拔刀，牠似乎也已預見了接下來的刀光血影。黃瀨拖著傷腳上前，解開了將馬兒綁在樹幹上的韁繩：「去吧，你自由了。」

黃瀨用盡全力朝著馬的後臀一推，受驚的馬兒前蹄高高揚起，朝著樹林間嘶啼著奔馳而去。而連夜沒睡，再加上傷口造成的體力大傷，黃瀨忍不住雙腿一軟，卻在膝蓋碰到地上之前又強撐著樹枝站了起來。

就算要死，也要死的有尊嚴，而不是屈服於自己意志的軟弱而下跪。

不只是黃瀨，那個時代的武士皆是如此。

當黃瀨重新調整好自己的呼吸轉過身時，已經看見青峰雙手舉著自己的刀站在離他幾步遠的地方。

沒有多餘的廢話。當黃瀨抽出了自己的那把精雕之作時，他看見青峰同時也抽出了自己掛在腰間隨身不離的太刀。

儘管心中有那麼一瞬間，閃過了「自己的刀和那個人很像」的念頭，黃瀨卻沒有將這個想法宣之於口，反倒揚起了志在必得的微笑，彷彿是確定青峰真的會跟他打似的：「不准放水哦！」

青峰沈默的點點頭。兩人目光交會的同一瞬間，青峰就舉起了自己的刀朝黃瀨攻了過來。

黃瀨以樹枝支撐，偏頭躲過了這來勢洶洶的一刀。若是換做別人，同樣的腳傷，同樣的體力耗損，肯定躲不過青峰的這一刀，但黃瀨偏偏卻閃過了。動作穩健而優雅，如同他多次在戰場上揮舞著刀劍的身姿一般，這是凝聚了多次實戰的經驗與敏銳的直覺所得到的結果。

好啊，還真的沒放水。

壓不下逐漸揚起的笑意與與隨之燃起的鬥志，剛剛的那一刀也讓黃瀨知道這個平白無故救了他的怪人絕不是什麼泛泛之輩，他的動作尖銳而敏捷，或許與自己旗鼓相當⋯⋯不，或許還更高一籌？

死前能夠再痛快打一場的快感卻隨即被青峰的下一刀給狠狠潑了一盆冷水。青峰揮出去的那一刀在收回時略微在他脖子邊停了一下，要是他夠果斷的話肯定馬上會要了自己的命，但青峰在稍一停頓後卻把刀笨拙地收了回去，技巧拙劣。

「你在幹什麼！」黃瀨忍不住破口大罵，嚇得青峰不禁畏縮了下，雖然他馬上又裝出滿不在乎的表情（儘管臉上掛著肉眼可見的心虛）：「混帳東西！我不是說不准放水嗎？剛剛收回去的那一刀算怎麼回事？」

黃瀨舉起了自己的刀對著青峰，渾身上下散發出被侮辱的怒意：「不准同情我！就算這隻腳廢了但我還是有自尊！**給我認真打！**」

青峰毫不費力就揮刀擋住了黃瀨的攻擊，他倆的刀相抵著，互不相讓。

對方確實有認真想跟自己打的意思，卻沒有發揮全力，這樣的認知讓黃瀨更為憤怒：「你這是在看不起我嗎？」

「鏘」的一聲，青峰後退了幾步，手上的刀仍舊絲毫沒有任何鬆懈的跡象。在那一剎那，青峰忍了很久的理智線終於應聲繃斷：「你這笨蛋！你也是武士吧？在戰場上你會對著一個沒有求生意志的人揮刀嗎？」

黃瀨愣住，見青峰重新擺好了架勢舉起了刀，眼神變得更為冷酷：「既然想要死在戰場上，就給我展現出想要活下去的那份氣魄！這裡是你我的戰場，對著一個老是想死的人舉刀可真沒勁！既然要我不放水，那麼就給我拿出相應的氣勢出來！」

既然想死在戰場上，就得展現出想要活下去的氣魄。

戰場上的每個人，都是抱著一死的決心與對手拼搏。沒有抱著將死的覺悟，就無法為了「活到最後」而戰鬥。一開始就抱持著「不戰而敗」的消極心理，是不可能在這片豺狼虎豹般的爭戰中獲勝的。

戰場上的爭鬥，比起殺敵數萬，更重要的是如何在這場戰鬥中活下去、_活到最後_。

「沒錯，就是這個眼神。」青峰望著黃瀨露出滿意的微笑：「看來你領悟得挺快的嘛！」

「少得意了。」黃瀨同樣也揚起了笑意，真正的笑：「沒想到你這張嘴還挺能說的嘛！」

「哦？那麼也讓你看看我這雙手有多能打吧！」

望著青峰再次舉刀朝自己衝了過來，黃瀨不慌不忙地舉起了自己的刀，臉上的笑意越發濃烈：「正合我意。」

在一陣激烈的金屬碰撞聲之後，青峰猛然抽身後退，氣喘吁吁。黃瀨雖然下盤未移動半寸，但處於被動防禦側顯然更加吃力，除此之外，他也對剛剛青峰那一陣亂七八糟的刀法感到大吃一驚。

這是什麼東西？完全沒看過的刀法！簡直是胡來！黃瀨一邊抹著汗一邊提防著青峰下一波的攻擊。

沒想到還真能擋下來，是哪裡露出破綻了嗎？這樣簡直像在跟自己的影子對打似的，真纏人。青峰用力呼出一口氣，重新打量著黃瀨。

儘管有一隻腳已不良於行，大大限制了黃瀨的動作，但自己的動作簡直像是被對方摸透似的，刀刀都被俐落的擋了下來。可惡，原來黃瀨做為對手這麼煩人嗎？還真不愧是⋯⋯自己原來引以為傲的主人。

目光再次交會，下一秒，兩人不約而同地朝著對方衝了過去。黃瀨猛然揮刀，青峰在吃了一驚急忙閃過的同時也舉起了自己的刀朝黃瀨揮去，黃瀨在穩住身軀的瞬間拿起了支撐自己體重的樹枝用力抵擋，但樹枝承受不住青峰這一刀的衝擊，應聲被砍成兩半。

沒有任何言語，青峰屈膝閃過攻擊的同時撿起了地上的刀鞘拋給黃瀨，黃瀨接下的同時卻踉蹌了下，連忙將刀鞘插入土壤中用力穩住自己的身軀。青峰在幾呎遠的地方等待著，確認黃瀨站直後才揚聲道：

「好了嗎？」

「繼續！」

如果可以的話，真想就這樣子跟這個人打下去，永遠不要結束。

究竟是因為物似主人形讓青峰有了跟黃瀨相似的戰鬥技巧，還是因為學習能力高的黃瀨快速地模仿了青峰的動作？若此時有人在旁邊圍觀的話，恐怕會看見兩個攻守能力不相上下的人拿著刀痛快地享受著與對方共鬥的快感。不是為了殺戮，不是為了耀武揚威，單純的只是兩個人藉著刀劍互擊的節奏來對話。都是武者的他們不善於以口傳達心中所想，若要表述內心真正的想法，藉由手中他們最擅長的刀劍來傳達，是再好不過，卻又是唯一的方式。

這樣子眼中只有彼此的時光似乎過了很久，但在黃瀨因體力不支而差點摔倒在地時，一個箭步衝向前扶住黃瀨的青峰卻覺得時間太短了，實在太短了。他祈求上蒼能再多給他一些時間，但心裡卻有另一個聲音無情地告訴他：在他把黃瀨從森林中救下的那一刻開始，與黃瀨每分每秒的時間都是偷來的，現在該還回去了。

青峰跪坐在草地上，小心地抱著黃瀨的身軀放在自己膝上。黃瀨的臉色很蒼白，全身是汗，看樣子腳一定非常非常痛，但他的臉上卻極為滿足。青峰嘆氣。

「我引以為傲的主人，英勇不屈的戰鬥到死前的最後一刻。」

「真沒禮貌，我還沒死呢，小青峰！」

黃瀨笑道，但下一秒卻痛的表情扭曲。青峰替黃瀨擺了個比較舒服的姿勢後將他抱在懷裡。沒想到，黃瀨突然伸出手，朝青峰眉間的皺紋用力彈了一下，害得青峰痛得爆出了幾句髒話。「你搞啥啊？」

「你呀，真是個傻瓜。」

「你說什麼！！！！」

「明明只是個陌生人，為什麼要為我做到這種地步？」黃瀨望著青峰，疲憊的表情中摻雜著好奇、歉疚與極大的滿足。「看到我的腳傷就知道，明明只要把我丟在森林裡不管，我也會因為傷口潰爛擴散而死去。明明只要丟著任我自生自滅就好，為什麼還要花力氣和時間陪我打最後這一場？」

青峰再度嘆氣，望向旁邊。

「很多年以前，有個大國因為年輕的領主猝死，卻因為沒有指定繼承人而使得這個大國陷入了領土被沒收的緊急情況。就在這個時候，一個以貿易為生的小國主動獻策，化解了大國的危機。兩國從此結下不解之緣。小國為了展現自己的誠意，便將國內最好的刀獻給大國首屈一指的武士作為和平的禮物。」

黃瀨吃驚地倒抽了一口氣。

「為什麼你會知道這種事？這件事除了在場的人之外應該沒有人⋯⋯」

青峰拍拍他示意他安靜。

「有很長一段時間，這位武士雖然隨身佩戴著這把刀，卻沒捨得抽出來使用。直到某一晚，這位武士在伸手不見五指的山中趕路時，不慎遭遇了山賊的襲擊。武士的武藝高強，徒手就單槍匹馬的打倒了多名山賊，然而對方人數實在太多了。本來不想傷害人，只想趕快離開現場的武士情急之下只好抽出了一直掛在腰間從不離身的佩刀。」

不知道什麼時候，青峰拾起了黃瀨放在一旁的太刀。「明明山中一片漆黑，但這把刀的刀身卻散發出耀眼的青光。藉著刀身散發出的光芒，武士得以在不傷害任何人的情況下擊退了山賊。在那之後，為了紀念這件事，武士便把手中這把散發出**青**色光**輝**的太刀命名為『青峰大輝』。雖然說我搞不太懂你的命名品味就是了。」青峰自嘲似的補上一句。

「雖說如此，你賦予了我『名字』，同時也給了我存在的意義——作為一把刀，唯一的任務就是保護主人⋯⋯保護你。

你剛剛問我為什麼不丟下你直接離開對吧？我曾經啊，對你到死前卻沒有使用我這件事感到耿耿於懷，如果那時候你有把我像往常一樣隨身攜帶的話，說不定你就不會被那個刺客砍傷腳了。會留下來只是因為我想要盡我身為刀的責任，保護你直到最後一刻。跟你這樣酣暢淋漓的打了一場完全出乎我的意料之外，不過我可以保證我這輩子從沒有這麼快樂過！」

黃瀨緩慢地伸出手，試探性地戳戳青峰的臉，彷彿在確認他是不是真的存在似的。

「我曾經在夜裡無數次想像過，如果我的刀有了生命，有了人類的形體的話，該會是什麼樣子呢？沒想到居然是長成這副模樣啊！」

青峰的額頭爆出了一條青筋。

「你有什麼不滿嗎？」

「沒有不滿啦，倒不如說，我現在非常非常開心哦！」黃瀨露出了微笑，「從桐皇手中接下你這把刀時，我對你的第一印象就是剛烈、尖銳，卻又敏捷。作為刀，你是非常稱職的夥伴；作為人，你是一位非常棒的對手。沒想到能夠以這種方式遇見你，我真的很開心。只不過啊⋯⋯」

「只不過什麼？」青峰緊張的追問。

黃瀨笑而不答，用盡最後一絲力氣伸出手指，把青峰眉間的皺紋撫平。在他的手無力下垂的瞬間，青峰及時抓住了黃瀨已再無生氣的手，輕輕地貼在自己的臉頰邊。

當黑子等人趕到時，看到的就是這樣一幅景象。聽見逐漸靠近的腳步聲，青峰起身將黃瀨的遺體安放好後轉身面對著本丸的其他同伴。

他什麼話都沒說，臉上悲傷的神情便已說明了一切。

隨著黃瀨死去，長時間不自然地處於日環蝕的太陽也漸漸回復了原來的樣貌。

「真是白忙一場。」青峰自嘲道：「原本以為可以改變歷史，卻沒想到我的主人固執地堅守著他的武士道。到頭來什麼都沒有改變。」

「這正好證明了海常的黃瀨涼太是個偉大的人物。」森山說著走向前去：「畢生全心全意地恪守著武士的精神，青峰，你有一位很好的主人。」

「是**_前_**主人。」青峰糾正他。

望著眾人詫異的目光，青峰不自在地聳聳肩：「幹嘛？人總是要繼續往前走的吧？再說我跟這傢伙的緣分已經盡了，該說的話也都說完了，我能為他做的也只有這麼多了。」

「黑子君，能不能麻煩你替我們檢查下這個青峰真的是我們本丸的青峰嗎？總覺得好像被調包似的讓人渾身不自在啊！」

「請恕我拒絕。」

「喂！我全聽見了！」青峰不滿的咕噥著，蹲下身來似乎在尋找著什麼東西。「把這裡收拾好後我們就回去本丸吧！」

「青峰，你在找什麼？」

青峰沒回答。幾秒鐘後，他拿起了兩顆小石頭走回黃瀨身邊。看著黃瀨安詳的面容，青峰將黃瀨的刀放在他的懷裡。確定放穩後，他用力一咬牙，用石頭在黃瀨周邊點起了火。

與其放在這邊被野獸吃掉，還不如就地火化，這樣也算是讓歷史走回正軌了吧。

看著逐漸蔓延開的火苗，高尾道：「我記得歷史上的『青峰大輝』是燒刀沒錯吧？」

青峰簡短的點個頭。

「後來怎樣了？」

青峰輕哼了一聲。

「跟那些在火災中完全被燒失的短刀不同，我雖然也被燒得面目全非，但本體畢竟還是留了下來，由海常國收藏。幾百年後由桐皇刀匠的後代重新打磨過，勉強算是恢復了原來的樣子吧。」

「這樣啊⋯⋯」

「海常的人好像來了。」黑子側耳傾聽著，出聲提醒。「青峰君，我們差不多也該⋯⋯」

「噢。」青峰又朝黃瀨的方向看了最後一眼，毅然轉回頭：「歸城。目標：本丸。」


	12. 惜別

**— 本丸 **—

「喂！你旁邊能坐吧？」

黑子從書中抬起頭，發現是一臉彆扭的黛站在他旁邊。

「黛先生太客氣了，其他人要坐我旁邊時都不會先打聲招呼的。」

「那是因為他們根本沒注意到你吧！」

「看來黛先生有過切膚之痛呢。」

「⋯⋯切。」

今天的本丸風和日麗，不少人趁著這晴朗的天氣在外頭舒展筋骨大聲笑鬧，坐在走廊上的兩人望著一片和樂融融的景象。黛坐定後，黑子替他倒了一杯茶：「這是櫻井先生推薦的茶，請用。」

「說到櫻井，」黛接過了茶杯卻不急著喝——據說那傢伙的主人有貓舌頭，所以他大概也很怕燙。高尾曾如此說道——「那次出陣之後櫻井和青峰還好吧？」

「青峰君的話，回來的第二天就像沒事人似的嚷著肚子餓要吃肉了。」黑子啜了一口茶：「櫻井先生也恢復得很快，雖然感覺得出仍有些消沈，但他還是很努力的維持著廚房的運作。不過，」黑子說著放下茶杯：「那天晚上黛先生出來迎接我們的時候，我還以為那兩位肯定會被您臭罵一頓呢，畢竟⋯⋯嘗試改變歷史不是我們該做的事情。」黑子越說越小聲。

「唔，算是作為初始刀的特權吧，那兩人臉上不得已將主人推向死路的表情我曾在別人身上看過。」黛淡淡回答。

黑子正想再問，卻看到有隻蝴蝶慢慢地飛到他們前方的花叢中，收合了翅膀稍作休息。

「蝴蝶嗎⋯⋯」黛嘆氣：「才剛說完馬上就出現，真是不吉利的象徵。」

「不吉利？」黑子好奇的問。

「在古代的日本文化裡面，蝴蝶被視為人類死後的靈魂替身。」黛聲調毫無感情的解釋：「因此蝴蝶也有冥界、陰間等象徵意義。不過同時也因為蝴蝶會從蛹蛻變成蝶的特性，後來的人們也將蝴蝶視為成長、轉變的象徵物。順帶一提，平氏家族據說就是因為蝴蝶的美麗、神秘、羽化的特性而選擇了揚羽蝶紋作為家紋。」

「黛先生知道的真多。」

「多虧了赤⋯⋯我原來的主人吧。」黛淡淡道，不著痕跡地改變了對那個人的稱呼：「他博學多聞，見微知著，可以從一點點風吹草動判斷出敵營的動向。不過也因為他過於聰明，過於準確的推斷出他人的想法，而有不少人認為他能夠看見未來。再加上他跟不少天主教大名往來密切，有些保守人士便以他持有巫術的名義而打算討伐他⋯⋯算了。總之，那個人認為不管是什麼物品的象徵都有其意義，無論是代表太陽的八咫鳥、跨越了陰陽兩界的蝴蝶、甚至是停留在月亮上的杜鵑⋯⋯」

黑子的表情似懂非懂，黛也不再說下去。兩人靜靜望著遠方的喧鬧，眾人似乎起鬨著要青峰表演，青峰心不甘情不願的被推到台前。沒多久，一陣五音不全的歌聲從遠方傳了過來。

「⋯⋯真慘。」黛評論道，但不曉得他說的是被硬推上去唱歌的青峰，還是被迫要忍受青峰歌聲的聽眾們。

「黛先生，」黑子似乎對遠方難聽的歌聲充耳不聞，獨自沈浸在自己的思緒裡。這時他終於抬起頭，目光炯炯地直視著隊長：「經過這幾次的出陣之後，我決定了。我的能力不足，還有許多地方需要磨練。為此，我想要變得更強⋯⋯不，我**要**變得更強！強大到可以保護本丸的同伴們，可以保護歷史，而不需要每次都依賴別人的幫助。」

黛微微抬眉，他特地來找黑子就是要談這事，沒想到黑子居然自己先提起了。「荻原說晚上你常常不在房間裡，也是因為獨自去道場練習了吧。」

黑子點頭，語氣更為果決：「我也跟高尾先生談過了。我需要變得更強，**_我想出去修行_**。」

出乎黑子意料的是，一向沒什麼表情的黛居然露出了淡淡的微笑：「這個本丸的大家都會在這裡等著更強大的夥伴回來。」

「那麼我去找審神者提出修行的申請。」得到同伴的支持，黑子感到肩上的重量減輕不少。

黛點點頭，端起茶壺替黑子倒了最後一杯茶。「唔，茶梗立起來了。」

「是好兆頭呢！」黑子開心起來，一邊呼著熱氣一邊慢慢地把茶喝完。

「對了，剛剛黛先生提到曾在別人臉上看過那個不得已將前主推向死路的表情，」良久後黑子終於問出了盤旋在他心中的問題：「如果方便告訴我的話，請問⋯⋯是誰呢？」

良久後，黛長長地嘆了一口氣，比平常還要長。

⋯⋯⋯好像有點太長了。

「在你出去修行之前，要聽個故事嗎？」

「請問是什麼樣的故事呢？」

「………..是某個本丸的故事。是關於一個失職且無能的隊長因自己的固執差點害死了自己的同伴、以及一個平常總是面帶笑容的付喪神，不得不把他的主人推向死路的悲傷故事。」

沒有想到居然是這樣的開場白，黑子在暗暗吃驚的同時也做好了心理準備。

「那位總是面帶笑容的付喪神，難道是⋯⋯？」

**_bling back the Catalyst “a simple way to best”_  
and Rhythm like this never ends  
sometimes your voice reached to me  
because I don't want to face the fate**

遠方突然爆出的歌聲和隨之而來的熱烈歡呼打斷了黛的回答——穿著狩衣的高尾一腳踩在凳子上，以與他那身古典衣服極不相稱的搖滾歌聲擄獲了聽眾熱情的注意力。如果換套緊身皮衣的話，高尾肯定會是個非常受歡迎的搖滾歌手！

他唱得極為動情，就算坐在遠方的黑子和黛幾乎都能看見高尾整個人沈浸在搖滾的旋律中，激動得汗如雨下。坐在草地上的其他人們也隨著音樂的節奏起舞打拍子，不時給予向聽眾放送福利的高尾一陣熱烈的掌聲加歡呼。唱到激動處，高尾整個人一躍到長椅子上，對著不存在的麥克風賣力熱唱，卻沒想到他的步伐過於激動，在一陣不詳的嘰嘎聲後，高尾腳下的長椅應聲裂成兩半。

黛立刻跳起來。

「這群傢伙怎麼老是搞破壞，已經說過很多次了——」

他低聲咒罵著，一邊快步前往查看。而那個未出口的名字，就這樣消逝在微風之中⋯⋯

**——日環篇** **・** **彼岸之蝶，完——**

* * *

**【** **番外篇** **・緣由** **】**

**——** **洛山府** **——**

「進來。」

隨著這聲命令，洛山府的兩名主要人物——實渕玲央和葉山小太郎走進了赤司征十郎的房內。房內的擺設非常簡潔，赤司將寫到一半的書卷放到一旁，示意兩人上前。兩人屈膝向坐在前方的赤司行禮後，低著頭的玲央開口：「赤司大人——」

「不必多禮。」赤司簡短道：「報告情況。」

「是。」長期隨侍在赤司身旁的玲央知道主人的習慣，毫不拖泥帶水的立刻進入話題：「那匹馬的確是海常的黃瀨大人所有，還回去的同時也向海常表達了弔唁之意。就如同您先前所推測的，暗殺黃瀨大人的刺客的確是灰崎祥吾，已經被桐皇處決。」

赤司點頭。

「另外，那群我們在森林中遇到的人⋯⋯」玲央變得有些支支吾吾起來：「⋯⋯非常抱歉，他們的蹤跡完全消失了，一點痕跡都沒有留下來，因為沒有任何線索，實在是無法再進行下一步的調查。在下搜查不力，實在是非常抱歉。」

「抬起頭來，實渕。葉山也是。」赤司說道：「不必自責，你們的搜查結果正好證明了我先前對那群人的猜想。做得很好。」

玲央抬起頭來，看見赤司正對他們露出嘉許的微笑，這才暗暗鬆了一口氣。

「赤司大人，請指示下一步的行動。」在一旁的小太郎也開口請求指示。

「暫且靜觀其變吧。」赤司平靜回答：「如果我的推想正確，那群人——或是他們的同伴——很快就會再出現也不一定。」

「如果赤司大人這麼說的話肯定會出現啦！」小太郎自信滿滿道。赤司聞言卻輕笑一聲。

「世界上沒有一件事情是可以預先想像的，即使是最微不足道的事情也不能。所有事情的發生，都是由許許多多單獨的、難以預料的細節組成。」

「小征太過謙虛了。」玲央道，忍不住微笑：「小征預測未來的能力，簡直就像是早就知道會發生什麼事情一樣。」

赤司微笑，同時也默許了玲央對他的暱稱。「這次調查辛苦了。退下吧。」

「是。」

兩位部下低頭應答的同時也站起身準備回到各自的房間，沒想到小太郎拾起自己放在一旁的大太刀時卻差點打到玲央，幸虧他反應快，機警閃過了：「喂我說⋯⋯管好你那把刀呀！刀身那麼長，人家被打到的話可是會留下淤青的！」

「誒？玲央姐才沒那麼柔弱吧！而且小永本來就是這麼大啊！」

小太郎說著，舉起了自己那把無論是長度或寬度都異於平常刀的大太刀。刀身過大，揮動時甚至會發出低沈如雷鳴的聲音。用小太郎的原話來說，「揮動的聲音簡直就像是一個身材寬闊的人吃飽時發出的滿足嗝聲」，雖然小太郎的這句形容事後被玲央評為「完全不知所云！」

「明明是這麼大的刀，卻加個『小』字，真是敗給你了。」玲央沒好氣道，望著那把將近五尺七寸（註：約190公分）的大太刀：「你那把刀也該去磨上了吧！以現在的情勢來說，帶著太寬大的刀在戰鬥中反而會成為阻礙，你看像秀德的綠間大人，他隨身不離的那把薙刀也拿去磨成脇差了，記得那把刀是叫⋯⋯『高尾和成』，對吧？」

聽見這番評論，小太郎的表情立刻變得不悅又不屑：「別把我的永吉和那種只有和尚和女人才會拿的薙刀相提並論啦！」小太郎一邊說著，一邊舉起了那把平常人絕對拿不動的大太刀：「永吉可帥氣多了！在戰場上，光是這把刀的大小就可以讓不少人心生畏懼！對吧？赤司司？」說著轉頭向赤司尋求同意。

玲央倒抽一口氣，但赤司僅表示能用得順手即可後便揮手讓他們退下。

兩人行禮退出了房間。確認走到赤司聽不見的範圍後，玲央才懊惱的壓低聲音小聲道：「真是的，我都忘了不能隨便在小征面前提到刀的事情了。」

「啥？什麼時候有這新規定？」小太郎驚訝的問。

「不是規定啦，只不過是我服侍小征這麼多年的經驗觀察的結果。」見到有巡邏的武士走過，玲央的聲音壓得更低了：「小太郎你也知道赤司家從好幾代以前就收藏了不少名貴的寶刀吧！」

「知道啊，簡直比鍛刀鋪子裡的刀還多。」

玲央決定不對小太郎這番回答做任何評論：「赤司家的藏刀，數量幾乎是全日本之最，但幾乎全是下臣上貢的獻禮，或是別國為了求和而贈與的禮物。小征正式成為當家之後也是，藏刀這麼多，但沒有一把是專門為小征打造的刀。」

小太郎偏頭思考了下，立刻吃驚地瞪大雙眼：「真的誒！」

「對吧，」玲央說著望向小太郎扛在肩膀上的那把大太刀・根武谷永吉：「那把永吉是為了配合你敏捷的速度特別打造的，綠間大人的那把薙刀雖然也是傳家寶，但也為了綠間大人而磨短了。總而言之，小征非常介意沒有屬於他自己的刀這件事，以後在小征面前說話可要注意點。」

「既然這樣的話，」小太郎說著回頭望向赤司所在的房間一眼：「找洛山最有名的刀匠為赤司司鍛刀不就行了嗎？應該很多人排著隊想要為赤司家的人鍛刀吧？」

玲央聳聳肩：「有是有，不過不知道為什麼小征都說用起來不順手，之後就賞給別人了。」

「用得不順手？是身高的關係嗎？」小太郎天真地問。

玲央往他的後腦勺敲了一記算是回答。

「就是因為這樣，所以小太郎你可要負責好小征的安全啊！」

「是是知道啦！」小太郎摸著被打痛的後腦勺回答，雖然玲央那一下不輕但他的表情仍舊自信滿滿：「在那把保護赤司司的刀被鍛造出來之前，我是不會讓任何人動到赤司司的任何一根寒毛的！」

**——番外篇・緣由，完——**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 高尾唱的歌是黑籃第一季EDカタルリズム的歌詞，這段劇情改編自官方NG短片：  
[影片連結](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnpKdbocrZg&feature=emb_title)
> 
> ※ 奈良時代和平安時代，薙刀多為僧兵所使用。江戶時代，薙刀術是武家的婦女必須要學習的技能之一。雖然使用薙刀的不限於僧兵與女性，但後代仍常有此刻板印象。


	13. 後記

比預想中還要迅速的完成了系列作的第二篇。耶～

先前黑籃crosscolor那個遊戲中，青峰君代表的角色是戰國時代的伊達政宗，可以說這一篇的架構都是基於「青峰＝伊達」這個前提完成的。

以最前面的情節來說，海常遭遇的滅國危機由桐皇提出建議後解決，這是參考了1747年細川宗孝與伊達宗村的典故。

1747年，熊本藩的藩主細川宗孝被害，由於宗孝沒有子嗣，因此細川家陷入了斷絕的危機。在這窮途末路時，碰巧在場的仙台藩藩主伊達宗村靈機一動，「宗孝大人一息尚存，快帶回家裡治療！」

細川家的家臣便趕緊將假裝成重傷（實際上已死去）的宗孝帶回藩邸。同時也召回宗孝的弟弟重賢，以末期養子的名義指定繼承人身份後，才發出宗孝傷重不治的消息，挽救了細川家。

在故事最末青峰君與黃瀨君訣別的情節中，青峰提到了自己被命名的由來。除了是以青峰君的名字做了稍微有點牽強附會的聯想之外，還參考了伊達政宗的辭世句：

_曇りなき_ _心の月を_ _さきたてて_ _浮世の闇を_ _照らしてぞ行く_

_(ver.1)_ _明亮心中月，指引在前方。照亮暗夜路，度過一世光_

_(ver.2)_ _心中明月無塵埃，照盡世間暗浮屠。_

主要用的是「照亮了路途」這個印象而想出來的典故，多少也對應到青峰君在原作中「光」的身份。

在最後一章中，簡短的提到了青峰唱歌難聽（大概算是原作蓋章的槽點？）<strike>，本來想在那段加個</strike><strike>let’s party</strike><strike>之類的吐槽或</strike><strike>NG</strike><strike>，最後因為擔心主題歪掉所以沒用上。</strike><strike></strike>

至於高尾唱歌的形象完全是按照中之人的印象寫的。<strike>考哥警告</strike><strike>.jpg</strike>

說到伊達政宗，最令人印象深刻的形象之一就是獨眼龍了吧。眼睛受傷這個元素沒有用在青峰君身上，而是用在同是桐皇的今吉前輩身上。

在故事最初的設計中，青黃篇和今吉的故事要分成兩篇，但最後出於情節無法連貫的考慮而作罷，索性合成一篇。也因此「日環篇」中有兩條故事線，一條是青峰為了救黃瀨而擅自改變了歷史，另一條線則是對現況心有不甘的今吉在心魔的驅使下改變歷史。

在描寫今吉的時候，心裡是以黑田官兵衛的形象去設計的：秀吉身邊的重要參謀，在歷史上舉足輕重的人物，卻沒能完成奪取天下的野心。雖然促成了九州統一的趨勢，但黑田最後放棄了爭霸，離世隱居。在我的理解中，原作中的今吉前輩是個聰明的角色，誠凜桐皇戰中破解了小黑子的誘導術那段令人印象深刻。在他的領導下桐皇一路過關斬將，在IH中擠進了前三名。意氣風發的他自信滿滿地認為在冬季杯中同樣能摘取桂冠，卻沒想到第一場對上誠凜飲恨惜敗，高中最後一年的籃球生涯也提早宣告結束。休息室中，櫻井君看著明顯哭過的前輩們的那段內心自白，也促使我寫下了「_如果時間能夠重來，我也希望史書記載的勝利者是今吉翔一的名字，而不是其他人。可是儘管時間重來了很多次，這個心願卻無論如何也完成不了_」這段櫻井君的台詞。

在戰爭中，沒有人願意做輸家。如果時間重來的話或許結果會改變，然而最令人絕望的是就算時間重來卻無法改變既定的事實，這是寫今吉線時心裡不斷浮現出的虐點。

至於青黃線最後的對打，毫不意外是參考了原作的桐皇海常戰。就為了小黃那句<strike>痛並快樂著</strike>又痛苦卻又覺得開心，足足用了一章寫他們倆打架，我真的盡力了。那一章的對打是最初編寫大綱時就決定要一定要加進來的劇情，個人在這一篇中最喜歡的也是那段對打，尤其是青峰君看到小黃快跌倒時停下來等他站穩後才繼續這個橋段。

在本篇中雖然沒有提到，不過黃瀨的家紋是龜甲羽蝶紋。龜甲是採用crosscolor中小黃代表的直江兼續所用的三葉三龜甲，而蝴蝶的象徵也在黛的對白裡提到，暗喻著死亡與再生。在本文中，在歷史上應該是個死去之人的黃瀨卻活了下來，那麼此時的他究竟算是生者還是死者？一腳踩在陽間另一腳踩在陰間，以這樣的概念正好找到了蝴蝶這樣同時帶有生死兩層含義的象徵物作為黃瀨的家紋。

此外，通篇下來有不少情節參考了舞台刀劍亂舞的義傳・曉之獨眼龍。（就是那麼巧，剛好也是在描寫伊達和細川的故事）就連章節名也是用了義傳ost的標題。每次寫這篇文的時候，基本上都是在聽義傳的ost，邊聽邊寫。（順帶一提，描寫花宮(?)來拜訪今吉那段，搭配義傳中的「大戰」那一首服用更佳）

日環篇最後黑子和黛的對話中，黛提到的無能隊長和總是面帶笑容的付喪神，暗示都稱不上，算是明示了，就是在說黛和高尾。作為下一作的預告，本丸創始之初的故事，敬請期待。

ps. 誰都好，給我點留言或回饋吧！自己寫文有很多盲點都看不見嗚嗚。就算只是留個「小青峰太帥了」之類的感想也可以啊啊啊！（←夾帶私貨）


End file.
